A hinny fanfiction
by Ilovebobbylockwood
Summary: So this starts just after the battle. It will be filled with lots of hinny moments as they are my favourite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Harry/Voldy:"expelliarmus/ avada kadavra."

A red light shot out of my wand. A green light shot out of voldermorts wand. Both the lights met at the middle and created some sort of energy ball. Then the elder wand flew out of voldermorts hand and I caught it, making both the spells hit him. Everything turned into slow motion. Voldermort gasped loudly, his eyes open so wide it looked like they would fall out. His body went rigid as he fell to the floor. As soon as his body fell all his death eaters burst into flames. Disappearing from the scenes to. They were all dead.

He was dead. Finally!

I saw eyes turn from him to me them back to him again as I just looked down at his still frame. I'd done it. I'd finally finished him once and for all. There was suddenly a loud uproar as everyone began cheering. I felt hands tapping my back or ruffling my hair. But non of that mattered. All I could think about was a certain red head. All I could think about was Ginny. I walked away as people began throwing hexes and curses at voldermorts dead body. From afar I saw all the weasly's hugging each other. Ginny was amongst them. Ron and hermione were kissing each other. So many people died here today because of me. I couldn't stay here anymore. I'm glad all the weasly's were ok. But I didn't deserve them. I didn't deserve Ginny.

I walked away. In fact I ran. I ran to the astronomy tower the place where I last saw Dumbeldore. That day he had given me all of his power. At the time I hadn't understood why. Obviously now I know that he knew he was going to die that night. I knew I could apparate out of here. I would leave the ones I did truly love even though they weren't mine to love. I wouldn't hurt them any more. They could be happy again. Ginny could be happy. With that I felt myself being sucked into a vacuum. It felt more like a black hole. Then I was being pushed out of it. I held my arms out to balance myself. I was stood in my parents house in Godrics Hollow. In my old room. Everything was still as it was the day they were murdered. I looked around the room and in my broken cot. I moved the blanket. There was a teddy shaped like a black dog. I picked it up. It was wearing a collar. The collar read. "To my godson and nephew lots of love from pad-foot. I held it close to me. As I was just about to turn away I noticed a small box. I picked it up and noticed a note attached to it. I opened the note.

_My dearest Harry, _

_ I now you will be quite a lot older by the time you read this and that me and your father will probably be dead. I want to leave you this ring to pass on to your wife. It's a potter heirloom. Give it to the one you love Harry. Not someone you think you love. I want you to know that me and your dad love you so much. We don't ever want you to feel alone. We will always be in your heart. I want you to always remember that to live in the hearts of those you love is not really dying. I want you to be happy and move on with your life. You are everything to your father and I. I want you to have everything that you have desired. We love you baby we always have and we always will. Your a great wizard Harry never forget that. _

_ Lots of love mummy and daddy_ xxx.

I finished reading the letter. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful goblin white gold ring. It had a slightly large diamond in the middle. Then 5 smaller diamond on either side of the larger one. It was beautiful. I could just imagine it on Ginny's finger. Ginny. No I can't think like that. I have to stay away. I fell to the floor clutching the letter the box and the teddy. I put my head in my hands and cried until I could cry no more. Even after I stopped crying my body heaved and wracked dry sobs. I don't know how long I sat there. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up not bothering to pull my wand. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. I looked up to see mr and mrs weasly stood in front of me looking concerned. I scrambled up stuffing the note and ring into my pocket letting the dog fall to the floor.

Me:"wha... What are you doing here? H... Ho... How did you f.. Find me ."I stuttered.

Mrs. W:"a mother always knows how to find her sons Harry. You may not be mine but your as good as my son. Why are you here?"

Me:"I looked at her. Mrs. Weasly how can you still love me? Look how many people died because of me. It's all my fault. Hogwarts was almost destroyed. so many people were hurt. I can't hurt anyone else."

Mr. W:"Harry don't you dare say that. It was not your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was voldermorts. How can you think like that? Harry your coming with us now."

Me:"no mr weasly. I'm staying alone. Ron was right. I don't know what it's like to lose family because I've never had one. I thought you guys as my family but you were never really mine were you."

The door slammed open.

Ginny:"Harry James Potter don't you dare say that!" Ginny almost screamed. Then before I knew it she hurled herself into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands slipped around her waist. We held each other tightly my face hiding in her hair, breathing in her scent. We stood there for five minutes before realising there were more people in the room. Ginny let go and stood by my side.

Ron:"Harry you know I never meant what I said. It was because of the horcrux." I just nodded and he came and hugged me to. As soon as he let go I felt myself being almost catapulted to the ground. Hermione was hugging me like her life depended on it.

Hermione:"I swear your an idiot sometimes Harry. How could you think like that."she said letting go and punching my chest. I smiled at her slightly. Then Fred and George came and hugged me to.

Fred:"you were always our little brother Harry."

George:"yeah Harry. And thanks to you both the wizarding world and the muggle world can live in peace. People didn't die because of you Harry. They died because of voldermort. You avenged their deaths harry. You gave their souls peace."

I looked at George and Fred shocked. This was the first time ever I had seen them serious. I saw mrs weasly look at her sons with a proud look on her face. Then mr weasly passed me a piece of paper.

Mr. W:"We know we don't need paper but it was for you and the world to know that your officially our son. We know we can't and we never can take your parents place but we'll try to be the best parents we can." I opened the parchment to see it was an adoption form. Mr and mrs weasly had already signed. It just needed my signature. I looked up at them.

Me:"your wrong mr weasly. You don't have to try to take my parents place. You've always had your own place as my parents. You stood by me when no one else did. You loved me as your own even when I was a stranger. Whose got a quill?"

Hermione passed me a ready to write quill. I signed on the dotted line And passed the parchment back to mr weasly.

Me:"here you go mr weasly."

Mr. W:"dad Harry. Call me dad."

I looked at mr and mrs weasly.

Me:"mum. Dad." They both smiled and hugged me. "You don't know how long I've waited to call you mum and dad." I whispered to them.

Mum:"you don't know how long I've waited to hear you call me mum dear." Soon everyone else was joining in the hug. I felt my heart bursting With happiness. I felt overjoyed. Words could not describe how I felt. "Let's go home son." I nodded at her. I felt Ginny slip her hand into mine. We looked at each other our eyes locking for a moment. Then I felt the all familiar sensation of being pulled in to a vacuum. Before I knew it i was stood outside the burrow. I was finally home.

We walked back hand in hand. I could feel the box digging into my thigh. I needed to ask mr . Weas... I mean my dad about asking Ginny. And my new brothers. As we entered the burrow bill Charlie and flea it came rushing towards us.

Charlie:"where was he?"

Mum:"Godrics hollow. bit he's home now. That's the main thing. All of you go change. I'll cook up a feast. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Everyone muttered their agreements and started to walk in different directions. I noticed my face had been added to the clock. All the faces were in the home section. I stopped dad and whispered in his ear.

Me:"dad. I need to talk to you and all the boys." Dad nodded. He called all the boys and told them to come into his bedroom. The girls gave us sceptical looks before shrugging their shoulders and walking to their rooms. Once we were all settled in the room I coughed before speaking up. "We'll erm... I... Er... I..."

Ron:"bloody hell Harry. You look like you've seen a ghost. Just spit it out."

Me:"we'll I wanted to ask you ... We'll if I could... erm... If I could ask Ginny to marry me." I spluttered out really fast.

Ron:"it's about blood time mate." I looked at Ron shocked. He came over and hugged me. I looked over at dad then at all the other brothers. They all wore straight faces.

Dad:"aren't you a bit young Harry."

Me:"I know dad. But I love her and after everything that's happened I don't want to lose her again. I mean we can have the ceremony after we finish school but if I ask and she says yes then at least I know that I'm less likely to lose her."

Dad smiled at this. Then nodded his head.

Dad:"I give you permission." I ran up to him and hugged him. All my brothers came and patted my back or ruffled my head.

Charlie:"I'm happy with that."

Bill:"you have our permission."

Fred/George:" Ginny will be ecstatic."

Me:"there's one more thing."

Dad:"what is it?"

Me:"it's a surprise for mum." I discussed it with all of them and we decided we would do it tomorrow. I showed dad the ring and he looked as of he was about to cry. I hugged him quickly. Then we all got up to leave. Me and Ron went into his room. We both had quick showers and changed starlight in to our pyjamas. We both pulled on our weasly jumpers to keep warm. As we were walking down I stopped I front of Ginny's room. Ron looked back at me before smiling and continuing his way down. I did my specia knock as me and Ginny called it.

Ginny:"come in." She called. I opened the door and slipped in. Ginny had her back to me. She was wearing nothing but her bra. She started pulling on her night top as she turned around and saw me gaping at her. She laughed before she came and stood in front of me. "Like what you see?"

All I could do was nod. I shook my head to clear the pictures of Ginny that started popping up in my head. She laughed again.

Me:"Ginny we need to talk."

Ginny:"about what?"

Me:"about us." I saw her face drop. She held my hand and I felt electricity pulsing through my veins. My skin burning where her hand was holding mine. She sat me on the bed and sat besides me. She looked at me her eyes filling with tears. "Ginny. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I know I don't deserve you but you have to understand whatever I did was to keep you safe because I love you Ginerva Molly weasly. Your the only light in my dark twisted and haunted life. I just hope you can forgive me." She had tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away as she sniffles her nose.

Ginny:"Harry James potter can you be any more of an idiot. You do not have a dark twisted or haunted life. Ok. Yes you have horrors in your past that no one can imagine and no one should have to go through. But you are a kind and loving person. And I love you too. I know what you did was for my safety so there's no need to ask for forgiveness. Merlin's beard I thought you were going to break up with me."

Me:"never."

I looked deeply into her warm loving chocolate brown eyes. I placed my palm on her cheek and pulled her face gently towards mine. Our eyes felt termed close. My lips sought out hers and as our lips touched fireworks went of behind my closed lids. I felt my whole body erupt with emotion. With love for Ginny. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my free hand slid across her slim waist and the hand that was holding her face slid into her hair pulling her close to me. My to ingle brushed her lips seeking entrance. Her lips willingly parted and my younger entered her mouth exploring. Her tongue pushed back on mine so it could enter my mouth. I heard Ginny groan and I felt my pants tighten. Just as things were about to escalate there was a knock in the door. It opened just as we sprang apart. Fred stood there with a knowing look As me and Ginny just blushed.

Fred:"mums calling you both down."

Ginny:"we're coming. We were just talking."

Fred:"sure you were." He said smirking. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Me and Ginny looked at each other and started to laugh. Then I went serious.

Me:"I love you Ginny."

Ginny:"I love you too Harry."

I smiled and pecked her lips. She grabbed her weasly jumper and slipped it on. I held my hand out for her and she took it. We walked down hand in hand were everyone was waiting for us so we could sit and have a proper family dinner. during dinner everyone talked amongst themselves. Me and dad just sat back and watched our family. I kept glancing over at Ginny just to see that I wasn't having a dream. Her hand was resting on my thigh. During one point she leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

Ginny:"I'm not going any where Harry. This isn't a dream."

I looked at her and smiled. I loved how she knew what I was thinking without me saying anything. Dinner finished and mum insisted in using magic to clear everything. We all went and sat in front of the fire. Ginny and me sat on one couch together. Mum passed around mugs of hot cocoa. Fred George and Charlie were playing snap. Bill and Ron were playing chess. Hermione was reading a book. Me and Ginny were watching them all. I put my empty cup down. charlie spoke up.

Charlie:"how about we all play a game of confessions." Hermione looked up from her book.

Hermione:"and how is it you play confessions?"

Charlie:"it's simple. You have to confess something that nobody in this room knows. So me first. I'm thinking about moving down here for a while. Maybe working at the ministry. I miss home too much." Mum smiled happily at the thought of this.

Bill:"me and Fleur are trying for a baby." We all congratulated them.

Fred/George:"we're thinking about extending our store."

Ron:"I still sleep with my bunny." Everyone laughed. "Shut up."

Hermione:"don't judge me ok but once I forgot my homework so I slightly modified the teachers memory and then slid it in later." Everyone looked at her shocked.

Charlie:"how about you Harry?" I thought for a moment. Then I took out my wand.

Me:"accio guitar and pic." A few seconds later a guitar and pic came floating through the air and hovered in front of me before I took hold of it. I had the perfect song. I strummed the first note. Then I began to sing.

_I felt I was spinning my wheels_  
_Before too long the road was calling_  
_I packed everything I owned  
So sure that I was leaving_

_This small town life behind for good  
And not a single tear was falling  
It took leaving for me to understand_  
_Sometimes your dreams just aren't what life has planned_

_Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to the burrow  
And that's where my heart found_

_Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the London eye  
It's just south of the London eye_

_I worked third shift at an all night diner  
Only stayed to save a little money for  
Enough gas to make it to the East Coast  
That's when I saw the brightest pair of_

_Deep brown eyes walking straight into my life  
And every night we talked till it became so clear  
And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears  
'Cause love brought me here_

_Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to the burrow  
And that's where my heart found_

_Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the London eye  
It's just south of the London eye_

_And I'm standing in my tux about to say I do  
As mama smiles with tear drops in her eyes  
And then I realize there's something mama always knew  
Love is what I really left to find_

_She said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to the burrow  
And that's where my heart found_

_Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the London eye  
It's just south of the London eye_

_Mama said home is where the heart is  
(It's just south of the London eye)  
Mama said home is where the heart is  
(It's just south of the London eye)._

As I finished the song I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

Me:"my confession is I know how to play guitar, the piano and I can sing. I changed the song a bit as well."

Ginny:"Harry you have an amazing voice."

Me:"thanks." Nows the time I thought. I put my guitar down and stood up holding out my hand for Ginny to take. She looked at me confused, but took my hand and stood up.

Me:"time for another confession I think. can you all come outside a minute." Everyone stood up and followed me out. There was a beautiful sunset just taking place. I led Ginny to the middle of the garden and stood in front of her. "Ginerva Molly weasly. I know I don't deserve you and I know that we're young but I don't care. I am hopelessly in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving and protecting you."

I whistled and looked to the sky. Everyone's eyes followed. The sky was full of hundreds and hundreds of owls all varying a single flower in their beaks. They came down in the groups of their flowers and let go so Ginny was showered with a particular flower each time.

Me:"the lilac iris is for, because you were my first love. The red tulip is my declaration of love to you. The yellow tulip is because I am hopelessly in love with you. The red rose is because I am passionately in love with you and last but not least the white rose." I said as white roses rained down on Ginny. "The white rose is for my eternal love for you. I know you love me like I love you." I took the box out of my pocket and got down on one knee opening the box at the same time. "So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Of becoming mrs potter. Will you marry this hopelessly in love idiot?" Ginny stood there gobsmacked. I waited anxiously for a mere seconds that felt like hours. She nodded her head and I heard everyone let go of baited breaths.

Ginny:"yes. I will. YES!"

She ahouted before flinging her arms aroind my neck. I could here a faint sound of cheering but my ears were still registering Ginny's voice saying yes she would marry me. I held her tightly before she let go. I slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

Ginny:"how?"

Me:"the ring is my mum's. She told me to give it to the one I love."

Ginny:"and the flowers."

Me:"that is the perks of being Harry Potter." I said smiling. We hugged once more before she was pulled away by hermione, mum and fleur who all wanted to study the ring. All the guys patted my back. Hermione gave me a hug.

Hermione:"congrats Harry. That was so sweet and romantic."

Me;"thanks mione." Fleur hughed me next then came mum who just held me close to her, tightly, "mum I'm not going anywhere I'm still here." she let me go and kissed my head.

Mum:"I know. I'm just so happy. I only wish Percy was here." She stopped as she realised what she had said. She quickly glanced at me before rushing off. I thought to myself for a moment before giving myself a slight nod. I knew what I was going to do. Soon I was being dragged back inside and mum was ushering us all to bed. "Now Harry you and Ginny can share her room dear. I suspect you have lots to talk about." She said emphasising the word talk. Me and Ginny just blushed. "Hermione dear do you mind sharing with Ron?" Hermione shook her head and Ron's face lit up. "Charlie your with Fred and George. Bill fleur you can take the spare room. Arthur dear we need a bigger house." Dad just nodded at her. We all headed up to bed.

I sat ginny down on her bed and then started muttering under my breath and pointing my wand at things. I had destroyed the elder wand and mine had miraculously mended it self as it's twin ie voldermorts wand had withered and died from the core.

Ginny:"Harry what are you doing?"

Me:"just putting up some silencing charms and door locking charms so no one can eves drop on out conversation."

As I finished I turned and sat next to Ginny. She smiled at me and I leaned forward and gently pecked her lips.

Me:"I can't believe you said yes."

Ginny:"I can't believe you asked me." She shivered a little.

Me:"come on let's get into bed. We can talk while we're all snuggled up and warm."

Ginny pointed to the other bed across the room and it zoomed across and joint on to her bed making the bed into a double, so we could sleep together. i conjoured up a double duvet and we both lay down facing each other our arms lying around the others waist.

Me:"can I ask you something?" Ginny nodded. "When did you know that you loved me?" I saw Ginny smile.

Ginny:"Harry I've liked you since I was about five. Or you could say ever since I heard about you. The first time I saw you I didn't know it was you. That day when we were going onto platform 9 and 3/4. But I felt like I knew who you were. Obviously I didn't say anything as my family have always thought I was mad anyway. Then in my first year when you saved me. When I saw your arm I was so scared for you. In that moment I did know that I love you. You risked your life to save me. I was scared that you were going to die but luckily Fawkes saved you. So when I really knew was in my first year. What about you? When did you know you loved me?"

Me:"well when I first saw you when I was trying to get on to platform 9 and 3/4 I liked you. Then you smiled at me and said good luck. hearing your voice did something to me. Then I ended up being best mates with your brother and I thought I cannot have feelings for you. Then in my second year when I found out you were possessed, I had a million thoughts run through my head. The main one being I had to save you. I might not be able to love you but I wasn't going to let you die. If you were alive at least in could see you. When you were sat in front of me looking scared and I thought I was going to die I was going to tell you then that I loved you but then Fawkes saved me and I just kept my mouth shut. But with everyday and every time I saw you I loved you more. I tried going out with cho. I thought that might help me to move on, but all I ever thought about was you. I knew Ron wouldn't be happy about us so I just tried to make it work with cho. That didn't even last a day. It was over before it began and to be honest I was glad about that. Then I saw you with dean and it made me furious. Hermione noticed. I think she's always known but she thankfully she stayed quiet. Then in my sixth year when you finally kissed me I knew I couldn't be without you anymore. I didn't care what Ron or anyone thought. I wasn't going to hide my feelings for you again. And then here we at now. Your soon to be Mrs. Potter." Ginny smiled.

Ginny:"just so you know. I only went out with dean to try and make you jealous. I never knew it actually worked."

Me:"Ginny. Shut up ok. I didn't think we'd actually ever be together. What I said before. I meant it. I don't deserve you." I put a lock of her hair behind her ear and placed my hand on her cheek stroking her face with my thumb.

Ginny:"you do deserve me Harry. Stop saying you don't. I love you so much. I thought I'd lost you. But your here now with me. We're together and nothing is going to tear us apart again." I nodded.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I moved away a little but my face was still close to hers. Our breaths mingling. I looked deep into her eyes as she looked back into mine. Our eyes slowly closed as our lips found each other once more. I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her tightly. She slipped her hands under my top pushing it up. We broke apart for a moment as she lifted the top over my head. I lay her on her back and straddled her. My pants were really tight now. I took my weight on my arms. I caught her ear between my lips and bit down gently, before sucking slowly. She arched her back and pushed against me, groaning loudly. I planted a soft wet kiss just behind her ear and made a little path of wet kisses down to her shoulder. She took my face in her hands and held it in front of hers. Our eyes staring deeply into the others. Filled with passion, desire and love. She bought my face to hers and our lips joined once more.

Ginny:"Harry love me." She whispered against my lips. I groaned and pulled away.

Me:"Ginny we can't?" She pouted at me and looked disappointed.

Ginny:"why not Harry?"

Me:"I don't know? I don't want to push you."

Ginny:"Harry to just asked me to marry you. Look I'm 16 now and your 17. We can legally do anything. I want too. We've been apart for so long. I want this special bond with you Harry. Don't you want that with me?"

Me:"I do more than anything."

Ginny:"Then make love to me Harry. Plus there's no point is wasting that silencing charm is there."

I grinned at her. She knew she had me. She bought her lips to mine and kisses me hard. I kissed her back my hands slowly undoing the buttons on her night top. My lips leaving hers and trailing wet kisses down the path that my fingers just took. Her hands were grasping the sheets as I moved down to pull her pants of. I moved back up to unhook her bra and she pushed my pants down with her legs gripping my upper arms tightly.

Ginny:"Harry have you ever done this before?"

Me:"no your my first. You?"

Ginny:"your my first Harry." She said smiling.

She slipped my boxers of and my shaft spring free. She looked at it impressed bit I saw a flicker of fear in her eyes before desire took over once more. She looked back at me.

Ginny:"love me baby."

I slowly lowered my self into her. When I reached the border I pushed gently before stopping as she gasped.

me:"gin are you ok." She just nodded.

She bought my lips to hers and slowly I started to move again. Then I did exactly as she asked me to. I made love to her. Slow passionate, desire filled love.

**So what did you all think. HP is my life. I've always wanted to do a hinny fan fic but I never did. But I've finally started one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

I heard soft music coming from besides me. A voice singing a sweet song into my ear. I was on the edge of consciousness but I kept my eyes closed savouring the lyrics of the song. Savouring that voice. My favourite voice in the whole world. Harry's voice.

_City cold, moonlight bright_

_Mountains old, I watch the water_

_Someones old friend, someones lover_

_Someones sister, someones daughter_

_Isn't she beautiful_

_Isn't she beautiful_

_Isn't she everything you need_

_Isn't she everything you need_

_Child of earth with gentle hands_

_Wind in hair and toes in sand_

_Make you laugh, she'll make you listen_

_Nothing's broke and nothing's missin'_

_Isn't she beautiful_

_Isn't she beautiful_

_Isn't she everything you need_

_Isn't she everything you need_

_Isn't she beautiful_

_Isn't she beautiful_

_Isn't she everything you need_

_Isn't she everything you need_

Slowly I open my eyes to be met with magical greeny/ blue grey ones. I smile up at Harry as he smiles down at me. He puts the guitar to the side and brings his lips down to mine.

Harry:"good morning soon to be mrs potter." I grin at him.

Me:"good morning back soon to be married mr potter."

He kisses me once more before I sit up. I see Harry's mouth drop. I look down to see that the sheet yah was covering me has fallen away since I sat up. Then I remember what we did last night. I look down shyly and scramble around trying to cover myself. Harry takes pity on me and gets of the bed walking into the bathroom. It gives me a moment to admire him as all he is wearing is his boxers. He is skinny like he has always been but he has muscles. His abs are defined, his muscles flexing as he walks in. He's in great shape. I fall back into the bed thinking how the heck did I bag him. I realise Harry will be coming out soon so I use the time to grab his shirt and pull it over my head. Just then he walks out. His pale body glistening wet. The front is even sexier than the back. He has a six pack and a well toned chest. He smirks when he sees me gaping. He has a towel wrapped round his waist. I shake my head and rush into the I walk back out Harry sat fully dresses on the bed waiting patiently. He looks up at me and smiles. He stands and walks towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist and softly kisses my lips.

Harry:"you look beautiful and you really are everything I need." I understand he's referring back to the song. I feel myself frown. But as I don't want to ruin the mood I reply by saying.

Me:"back at you potter."

Too late though Harry notices my frown. He let's go of me and instead takes my shoulders. I look down. He places his forefinger and thumb beneath my chin and gently lifts my head. He wills me to look at him and one again I am mesmerised by his eyes.

Harry:"Ginny you are beatiful. Your gorgeous. Why would you think otherwise?"

Me:"Harry I'm not all that you make me out to be. You can have any girl you want. Your the chosen one. Your a hero. You should have some model or something hanging of your arm. Instead for god knows what reason you settled for me. I just can't help but think you could do so much better."

Harry:"Ginny how could you think like that. Have I ever indicated to you anyhow that I want someone else?"

Me:"no but I can't help how I feel."

Harry:"Ginny do you want to know why I love you. Why I want to be with you. Because when I'm with you I can just be me. Just Harry. A normal kid. A normal wizard. I can forget about everything else. You loved me before I became famous. With you I don't have to be the chosen one or a hero. You loved me as me. As just Harry and that's what I love most about you. That you accepted me and took me in as an orphan. As a lost boy. I didn't want the destiny I was given but I couldn't help that fact that it was given to me. You stood by me through it all Ginny. Even when my best friends gave up on me at times. Like in my fourth year. When Ron thought I'd put my name in the goblet. And he wouldn't talk to me. Ginny you made me feel like a part of something bigger. You didn't make me feel like I was one big person. And that's why I love you. And I don't want anyone else besides you. Forerlins sake Ginny we just made love last night. We're getting married. Isn't that enough to show you how much I want you and how much I want to be with you and need you?" Im in tears. He really does love me.

Me:"it is enough. I'm sorry Harry. I just... I just... I don't know. But I do know you love me and I know I love you so nothing else matters." He smiles at me and takes a step closer. One arm encircling my waist and the other wiping away my tears.

Harry:"finally." I smile at him. His head leans closer to mine and our lips touch. Just as the kiss was about to deepen the was banging at the door.

Ron:"open up." Harry let's go of me and goes to unlock the door. Ron comes barging in. "What were you two up to? Your not married yet."

Harry:"Ron we were just talking and I think your forgetting she's still my girlfriend. And fiancé."

Ron:" and she's my sister."

Harry:"well Ron hermione is my sister but I don't dictate to you what you can or can't do."

Just then hermione walked past but hearing her name she reversed and walked straight into the room.

Hermione:"I just heard my name."

Me:"and I think your forgetting I'm still in the room."

Hermione:"what's going on?"

Harry:"Ron now has a problem with me and Ginny being alone. I thought you were happy for us?"

Ron:"I am but she's still my little sister and your still my best mate. I don't want you to do anything here. Not until your married anyway."

Hermione:"that's rich coming from you Ronald. I'm Harry's sister and your his best mate. I don't see him telling us what to do."

Harry:"that's what I just said."

Me:"exactly Ron so stop being a prat before I hex you!" I say glowering at him."

Ron:"ok ok I'm sorry. Bloody hell. No need to get your wand in a twist."

Me:"it's fine. Let's go now before mum gets mad." Then for good measure I kiss Harry on the lips and turn to see a slightly pissed Ron before linking arms with hermione and walking down. Harry and Ron hot on our tails.

Me and hermione join mum and fleur in the kitchen to help bring in the food whilst all the boys sat around the table. We put the food down and sat. Mum began fussing over Harry. I noticed Harry didn't eat much and he kept looking at the door. He seemed almost nervous.

Me:"Harry what's the matter?" I whispered to him. He jumped slightly.

Harry:"huh... What... Nothing." Me stammered. I followed his gaze to the door but there was nothing there.

Hermione:"Harry are you ok?" They seemed to have noticed his edginess. Then he smiled a little. I don't think the others noticed.

Harry:"yeah I'm fine. Hermione I have a surprise for you."

Hermione:"what is it?" Harry's head pointed to the direction of the door. We all turned our heads as one. There stood in the doorway was hermione's parents and Kingsley behind them. Hermione pushed her chair back and ran to them. "Mum. Dad?"

Mrs. G:"yes sweet heart." Hermione flung her arms around them and they both hugged her close. Everyone was smiling. I looked towards Harry."

Me:"so that's why you were nervous?" He just nodded. Mum made seat for the granger's anod Kingsley to sit with us.

Hermione:"how harry?"

Harry:"I talked to Kingsley and told him I wanted your parents to be bought here and the memory charm removed. So here they are."

Hermione:"thank you Harry."

Harry:"what are brothers for?"

I looked at my fiancé adoringly. He smiled at me and placed his hand on my knee. I kissed his cheek as we carried on with breakfast. Halfway through an owl flew in. Mum opened the letter.

Mum:"it's from Hogwarts. You have 10 weeks of instead of 6 and last year 7th years will redo their year with the new 7th years. There's a list of all the things you need. We might as well get them today whilst were there."

me:"that means I'll be in the same year as you Harry." Harry smiled as he nodded. After we finished Kingsley stood up and asked Harry if he could talk to him in private. Harry stood before holding his hand out for me. I looked at him slightly confused as did Kingsley. Harry bent slightly and took my hand in his before dragging me along with him into the living room.

Harry's POV

Kingsley asked if he could talk to me in private as we all finished breakfast. I stood up and held my hand out for ginny to take. I didn't want to keep anything from her any more. She looked at me confused as did Kingsley. I bent down a little and took Ginny's hand into my own before dragging her along with me into the living room with Kingsley in tow.

Kingsley:"Harry it is a private matter."

Me:"Kingsley whatever you want to discuss you can do it I front of my fiancé." I replied earnestly. Kingsley looked slightly shocked.

Kingsley:"congratulations Harry."

Me:"thank you." We all sat down and Kingsley took out a wad of parchments.

Kingsley:" no new minister has been appointed yet but they chose me to deliver these to you. They are wills. The first one is albus dumbeldore's. He asked for this to be given once you were of age. He leaves you his fortune and his pensive. The next is Sirius black. He also leaves you all his money as well as the blacks house. Grimmauld place. Do by the free elf saved a small fortune from the wages he was given. He also left that to you. Severus snape left for you all his fortune and the house he owned which is in London. Then Remus and nymphadora lupin left you half of their fortune and half of their only property. They left the other half to their son teddy lupin. Also. This letter." he said passing a letter. "Last but not least your parents. Lily and James potter. They leave in your possession their house in Godrics hollow as well as three other properties. One is in rio, Brazil, one is in Spain in the Canary Islands and the other is in Egypt Cairo." He handed over the papers. I sat there shocked. How could they all leave me so much. "Gringotts has been informed and all your personal possessions have been moved into your old vaul 687. Though they did have to enlargen the vault to fit it all in. I would advice you to get copies of these property papers made and keep one at the ministry and the others in your vault." I just nodded still dumbfound. We stood up and Ginny put her arm around me. I was grateful. Nice seeing you Harry he said sticking out his hand. I took it and shook it.

Me:"you too Kingsley." We walked into the kitchen.

Kingsley:"so Arthur. Are you going to be running for minister?"

Dad:"I'm not sure yet." Kingsley nodded. He bid everyone farewell then left. We all heard a loud pop as he disapparated.

Mum:"right are we all ready to go to diagonal alley?" Everyone nodded.

I ran upstairs to put the letter in my room and Ginny put the papers in her bag. Hermione had placed an undetectable extention charm on a small suitcase to pull along. Hermione held her mums hand and Ron took hold of mr grangers. Me and Ginny paired together as the others got into their pairs. We all apparated to the leaky couldren. As we walked through I could feel everyone staring at me. Oh great. A couple of witches and wizard walked up to me and shook my hand. I was glad when we got out. A few noticed hermione and Ron. Dad tapped his wand against the wall and the archway opened up to diagon Ally. As I looked down the long winding street I could see that everything was now back to normal. All the shops had been restored and the street was once again buzzing with witches and wizards.

Dad:"first stop. Gringotts."

Fred George bill Fleur and Charlie went straight to Fred and George's shop. The rest of us walked to gringotts. I took hold of Ginny's hand and we went to one desk whilst mum and dad and hermione and her parents went to different ones that were free. Ginny tried to go with her mum and dad but I kept hold of her hand.

Ginny:"Harry why are you taking me."

Me:"Ginny whatever's mine is yours. Whether were married yet or not." I spoke a little harsh towards the end to let her know this was not up for discussion. She looked down but didn't argue further. I felt the goblins looking at me. I stopped in front of the desk. I felt Ginny squeeze my hand. I looked at her and she smiled. I instantly relaxed. She knew I couldn't stand the staring.

Goblin:"congratulations mr potter."

Me:"thank you." I took my key out. "I'd like to take some money out please." For the first time ever I saw a goblin smile. It was indeed a very rare moment. The goblin nodded and came out from behind the desk.

Goblin:"this way mr potter." He took us through a door and whistled for a cart. We climbed in. The carts always gave me a sickly feeling. We were sat in the cart for a good five minutes before we reached the vault. "Vault 687." we got out of the cart. "Key please." i handed over the key and the goblin opened the vault. I heard Ginny gasp next to me. My vault had now tripled in size. It was brimming with gold silver and bronze. But mostly gold. I took two large pouches and filled them up. The goblin relocated the door and we got back into the cart. I knotted one pouch and asked Ginny to put it in her bag. Then I took her pouch and put half the gold into their from the second pouch and handed it to her.

Ginny:"Harry I don't want this."

Me:"Ginny I want you to have this. I don't want to worry mum and dad about buying our books and I want you and Ron to have new robes ok. How many times do I have to tell you. This is yours as much as it is mine. Plus it comes as part of the package."

Ginny:"Harry..." I silenced her by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Me:"not here." She nodded but I knew this was far from over.

She placed her pouch in her bag and I put mine in my pocket. When we got into the main hall everyone was waiting for us. Mum smiled at us as we left and headed to flourish and blotts. We walked in and as usual there was a huge line.

Me:"mum, Ginny's got the money to pay for the books. Don't say anything or I will get upset. Me and dad will go to the ministry whilst you guys wait."

Before she could say anything I had joined dad at the fire place. I went first. I grabbed a handful of flop powder and shouted the ministry. Before I knew it I was falling out of the fireplace inside the ministry and dad was right behind me. We brushed the dirt of ourselves and I followed dad. People were shaking my hand every step I took. In the end dad threatened them to leave me alone. We walked into one department where I had my birth certificate altered, the adoption papers were approved and copied and so were my property papers. I had an idea and whilst dad was busy I had one of the property details altered. As I was Harry potter now the boy who saved the world, honestly I didn't do it alone I had so much help, but anyway I got seen straight away. So we were done half an hour later. Me and dad walked to the fire place and went back to flourish and blotts. When we got there we saw that mum was still in the queue. We walked up to them. They were next in line. I took the books of her and told the parents to wait for us outside. Our turn came and I took hermione a books of her and added them to my pile.

Me:"how much will that be?"

Owner:"Harry potter sir I can't take money of you. You saved our world. No you must take these. Think of them as a gift. All of them for your friends too." I shook my head.

Me:"no please let me pay. I don't feel comfortable taking these." After some argument they finally decided to take some money. Giving a huge discount. Hermione put the books in the suitcase and the four of us walked out.

Me:"mum why don't you guys go get some tea whilst we get measured from madam malkin then we'll join you?" Mum nodded. She took the suitcase of hermione and the four of us walked into madam malkin's robes for all occasions. Luckily it was empty. Madam malkin rushed over. She got all four of us to stand on stools and got three other witches to help come take our measurements.

Ron:"Harry mate. My other robes are fine."

Me:"Ron I don't want to argue about this ok. This is the least I can do for you."

MM:"your all done. They should be at the burrow in two weeks time." I pulled out my pouch and asked for them to be paid all together.

Hermione:"Harry I can pay for my own."

Me:"I know but I'm your brother so I can pay for them too." before she could protest I put a pile of galleons onto the desk and walked out with them following. I felt like crap. I felt filthy rich. and I didn't like the feeling. We walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where mum dad and the grangers were sat sipping tea. We sat down and dad ordered us all ice creams. As we were sat waiting someone walked to our table. It was Percy.

Percy:"mum. Dad." Dad looked at him before looking away. Mum was tearing up.

Dad:"leave us alone."

Percy:"dad I'm sorry." Dad ignored him. I could see mum getting more upset.

Ron:"you heard what my dad said now leave." Mr and mrs granger looked at us all confused.

Me:"dad it's all over now. It's in the past."

Percy:"dad? Why is Harry calling you dad?"

Ron:"if you must know Harry is part of our family. He's a brother you never were."

Me:"Ron don't say that. Just leave it."

Percy:"he's still not your dad."

Mum:" yes he is Percy." i decided now was the time to give mum my birth certificate.

Me:"I can prove it too." I handed mum the certificate. She clasped her hand around her mouth as she read it. Ron took it if her to see what had caused her to react like this.

Mum:"how?

Me:"me and dad had it changed today. It was my surprise for you." the birth certificate had been handed to hermione and Ginny then back to Ron who held it up to Percy's face.

Ron:"see this. It says Harry James Weasley potter. Mum and dad adopted him and he had his name changed to make mum happy. Your the one who left the family. Your the one who doesn't have a right to call us your family."

Hermione:"Ronald calm down."

Me:"dad look. Just forgive him. Please. Everyones heads got messed because if voldemort. Just move in from that now. For mums sake. He's still your son. If you can take me in when I'm not blood then why not Percy."

Dad:"you see that. You insulted him and he's still taking your side. Harry my boy your closer than blood. This is what you call s real son. Now only because he's asking I will allow you back into the family. But I'm warning you now it will take time for us to forgive you. You can't expect everything to be normal and you will have to be patient."

Percy:"I will and I promise. I'm so sorry all of you. Especially you Harry. I'll be the best brother and son that I can be." Mum got up and hugged Percy. Then Ginny and hermione. Our ice creams came out and we ordered an extra for percy. He noticed the ring on Ginny's finger. "Nice ring Ginny."

Ginny:"oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Percy:"congratulations."

Me:"thank you."

After that we all ate in a relatively comfortable silence. Dad was now questioning mr and mrs granger about how the muggle world is different but mostly about their lives as dentists. They in turn asked Ron about what he wanted to do in future. He was slightly baffled but answered as best as he could. He wanted to become an auror. So they started asking him questions about what exactly that was. Percy was talking to his mum and Ginny and I was just sat back watching the only family I ever had. After we finished we decided to roam around the shops. Mum wanted to get a head start on the Christmas presents. Me, Ginny Ron and hermione set of in our own little group. Me and Ginny walking hand in hand. Ginny stopped me and pointed to a shop.

Ginny:"look Harry. Mr Olivanders is open again." We walked in to see a much better looking mr Olivander sat at the desk.

Me:"good afternoon sir."

Mr. O:" aah mr Potter. I believe I have to thank you once again."

Me:"not at all sir. Just thought I'd see how you were?"

Mr. O:"you really are a great wizard Harry. Thank you. I'm a lot better." I tried not to scowl. I hated it when people said I was great. There was nothing great about me. Just then the door jingles and a group of children walked.

Me:"we best be going now sir." He nodded. Ginny had sensed my uncomfortable and kissed my cheek.

Ginny:"he was only stating the truth." I scowled at her. "Harry. Stop it. You are. With another kiss on my cheek she pulled me in the direction of weaslys whizarding wheases. We entered an overflowing shop. Fred and George spotted us and walked over.

Fred:"we really need to expand."

George:"what can we do for you lovely people." I laughed at them.

They took us around and showed us some of their latest creations. After half an hour mum and dad came in calling us to set of home. Fred and George would return at dinner time after closing up. Before we left I took the original papers of Ginny for the properties and placed them in my vault at gringotts. We apparated home and everyone went their own ways to store away their purchases. Mum went to get started on dinner. Me and Ginny headed up. I plonked down on to the bed as Ginny emptied her bag out and put our books on the shelf. I turned to my side and propped my head up by leaning my elbow on the bed and putting my head on my hand. I watched as she effortlessly moved around the room. Putting things away. I was so lucky to have her. She was the light in my dark life. She turned to find me watching her. She walked up to me and sat in front of me.

Ginny:"what are you doing?"

Me:"enjoying the view."

Gin:"what view?"

Me:"you. My favourite view in the world." She blushed a deep crimson. God I loved her blush. Come to think of it what didn't I love about her? I simply loved everything. "I love watching you." I leaned up and softly kissed her lips. "I have the perfect song actually." Ginny head shot up smiling.

Gin:"I love it when you sing." I smiled. I accioed my guitar and started strumming the notes.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_and I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

I strummed the last note and held it for as long as possible. I had my eyes locked on Ginny's through out the whole song.

Ginny:"Harry that was beautiful." I smiled at her.

Me:"I meant every word gin."

Ginny:"I know you did baby." I placed the guitar on the bed and held my arms open for Ginny who threw herself into my embrace. I held her there and we just sat quietly for a few minutes. Our breaths slow and even. Then mum called out to me.

Mum:"Harry dear there's someone here to see you. Come down quickly." I shouted back ok and me and Ginny stood before walking down. As we entered the kitchen there sat by the table was andromeda. And on the table in a carrier was teddy lupin. She stood as I greeted her and she engulfed me into a hug.

Andro:"Harry my boy how are you?"

Me:"I'm ok. How are you and teddy?"

Andro:"Teddy's fine. As for me well I'm old now. Not doing too good and teddy is too much of a handful. Which is why I came to see you."

Me:"of course. Is there anything I can do to help."

Andro:"that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you read remus's letter?" I shook my head I had forgotten about that. "Well you can read it later but as you know you are Teddy's godfather." I nodded. " well as you know I can't care for him properly anymore and well I wanted to ask you what..." I cut her of.

Me:"I'll adopt him."

Andro:"what?" She sounded a little shocked. Mum and Ginny looked it as they looked at me."

Me:"I'll adopt him. It's my fault Remus and tonks are dead. Teddy is my godchild and I would never want my godchild to have a childhood like mine. It's the least I can do. I love him so much anyway."

Andro:"Harry don't you dare. If it's anyone's fault they are dead it's voldermorts. It's thanks to you that the rest of us aren't dead. But adopting him is a huge responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Me:"of course I can and I will. Plus I have help whenever I need it." I said looking at mum and Ginny. Then a thought occurred to me. I looked at Ginny then mum. "Ginny, mum I know this is short notice but could we have the wedding in the holidays that way we can properly adopt teddy and have both our names on the birth certificate? Ginny if that's ok with you. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into this. If you don't want to its fine. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm asking too much of you?" I babbled on only to be stopped by Ginny who pulled my face round so I was looking at her. Into her eyes.

Ginny:"I would love to have the wedding in the holidays and I would be honoured to be Teddy's mother. Remus and tonks were really good to me too. I wouldn't have this any other way. So stop babbling on you silly wizard." I smiled at her mesmerised. She was too good to be true. Too good to be real. But she was true and she was real and she was all his. She turned to mum. "Mum think we can organise a wedding in a couple of weeks?" Mum looked at us both proud."

Mum:"you just watch me." Then all of a sudden there was a flurry of activity as she started giving orders. "I need the date from both of you. Were you want it and a guest list. We'll go shopping tomorrow and have Teddy's birth certificate done. You two go put teddy upstairs so he doesn't wake. I'm making dinner and andromeda your staying here to eat." I picked up the carrier and peeped in to see a four month old teddy fast asleep. Me and Ginny walked up. We decided to leave him in the carrier so we didn't wake him. I put him down on the bed and pulled Ginny towards me encircling her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me before pulling her lips away.

Me:"thank you. For everything."

Gin:"Harry I haven't done anything."

Me:"you've done more than you know. But the most you have done is just being you and loving me as I am and having me in your life along will all my problems."

Gin:"Harry I'd be dumb not to love you. I wouldn't have my life any other way, than the way it is now... Harry were do you think we should have the wedding?"

Me:"I was going to ask you if we could have it here. This is the only real home over ever known. But if you want it somewhere else I don't mind. I just want you to be happy and have everything you want in this wedding."

Ginny:"I would love to have it here. Are you forgetting it's not only me whose getting married. It's you too. This is our wedding. My happiness lies on your happiness. I want this wedding to be what we both want."

Me:"your amazing. Do you know that. Your simply incredible." She laughed.

Ginny:"so who are we inviting?"

Me:"Hagrid, professor mgonagol, Neville, Luna... Anyone you want."

Ginny:"how about we invite all of gryffendor house. But well only tell the teachers the real reason and obviously Luna as she will be a bridesmaid."

Me:"and Neville as he'll be one of my best men. So now that's sorted when should we have it?"

Ginny:"two weeks before school starts. So we have 8 weeks to prepare then well have enough time to be ready for school too."

Me:"excellent lets go tell mum and explain to the others what is going on." She nodded. Ginny cast a monitoring spell on the room so that we'd here teddy if he woke up. Then we went down. We told mum who was ecstatic at holding the wedding at home. She set a quill up to write letters to all the guests. Ginny's aunt and uncles and grandparents were informed too. Then as mum finished dinner we gathered the others and let them in on everything. Percy had joined us by this time.

Straight away the buzz of excitement flowed through everyone. Fred and George took on the responsibility of entertainment. Bill and Charlie and dad and Percy would be setting all the gazebos up. Although everyone was still being a little of with Percy. hermione was talking to Ginny about the dress and fleur and hermione were told they would be bridesmaids along with Luna. I told Ron him and Neville would be my best men. We decided tomorrow we would go to buy the dress the rings, the best men's suits and the bridesmaids dresses. Just as we sat down to eat there was crying heard. Ginny got up but I stopped her.

Me:"it's ok. I'll get him." I went upstairs and walked into the room. I carefully picked teddy up out of the carrier and put him against my shoulder. I gently patted his back as I rocked him to stop him from crying. I heard him burp and his crying came to a stop. I held him I front of me. "Is that all you needed? A burp." Teddy gurgled. I laughed as I held him against my chest and walked down. Everyone smiled as I walked in."

Andro:"your a natural Harry. Remus and tonks would have been so proud."

Me:"he just wanted to burp." I took my place next to Ginny who took teddy of me and kissed his rosy cheeks. He looked just like tonks except for his nose and eyes. They were Remus's. Teddy was passed around to all of his uncles. In the end he settled in Ron's lap.

Ron:"I'm going to be your favourite uncle aren't i?"

Fred and George:"no we are aren't we teddy. and your going to help us with our business aren't you?."

Ginny:"you will not use my son as a tester." she said warning them her motherly instinct taking over.

Fred:"chill sis. We're not going to harm our nephew. Were simply going to display him in front of the shop to attract more people. Who's going to be able to resist him."

Ginny:"I will not allow you to use my son as bait. Do you here. You stay away." They pulled a face at Ginny and all I could do was laugh. This earned me a glare and a smack on the arm. "Stop provoking them he is your son too you know." I tried keeping a straight face but Ginny looked to adorable and Fred and George were funny. "Harry!"

Me:"ok ok I'm sorry. Sorry guys you can't use our son as bait unless of course you baby sit him."

George:"yes!"

Fred:"nice one Harry." I felt my head being hit forward." Ginny was fuming.

Ginny:"Harry James potter. How dare you!"

Me:"Ginny it was a joke." But she was already too angry to see the funny side. She scraped her chair back took teddy of Ron and stormed upstairs. Picking up his bag as she left.

Ron:"think you better go make it up to her. Girls in a strop is highly dangerous. Trust me." This earned Ron a whack from hermione as I stood and dutifully followed Ginny. I entered the room to see Ginny wasn't there. I heard the water run in the bathroom and walked in. Teddy was lying on the floor on a changing mat. Ginny was sat in front of him. I sat besides her not saying anything but just watching how she changed the nappy. She wiped his bottom with a wet wipe and slid on a new nappy. She stuck the sticky tabs down and rolled up the soiled nappy placing it into a nappy bag. She got up and threw the bag in the bin then washed her hands before coming back and picking teddy up. She swished her wand and the folding mat folded itself away. She pulled out a baby gro and started to change Teddy's clothes.

Me:"Ginny I'm really sorry I was only joking. She glared at me as she carried on changing teddy. I sat on the bed and moved teddy towards me. I took over from where she was and luckily she let me. "Please forgive me?" I looked at her pleadingly. She replied quietly.

Ginny:"ok but next time I'll hex you." I smiled at her."

Me:"I'll take hexes for the rest of my life as long as your not angry with me." She stifled a smile.

Ginny:"very cheesy mr potter."

Me:"if me being cheesy makes you smile then I don't mind being cheesy miss weasly."

Ginny:"ok ok I get it. Don't overdo it." She laughed. I closed the last button before leaning into her and kissing her lips. There was a gurgling noise that caused us to break away. We looked down to see teddy kicking his legs. "Somebody hungry." she summoned a bottle of warm milk and placed it to Teddy's lips after putting him in her arms. He drank hungrily. I watched them for a moment.

Me:"your a natural gin. You make an amazing mum."

Gin:"just like you make an amazing dad." I furrowed my brow.

Me:"I don't think that parts true. The only father figure I had was your dad during summer holidays after I turned 12 and Hagrid whenever I saw him. How will I make a great dad?"

Ginny:"because you have so much love to give Harry. You will never let our children go through what you had to go through and that alone makes you an amazing dad." This made me smile.

Me:"you always know what to say don't you?"

Ginny:"well you know me." She said teasingly. I laughed.

Me:"I'd like to get to know you better."

Ginny:"as would I. It's lucky we have the rest of our lives for it." Teddy finished his bottle. I made him burp whilst Ginny put his stuff away. then we went down.

Andromeda was just about to leave.

Andro:" Fred and George have bought all his stuff. I'll come down and see him when I can but do feel free to visit." She thanked us kissed teddy then apparated. I helped Fred and George take the stuff into Ginny's and my room. We set up the Moses basket before coming down. Mr and mrs granger thanked mum and dad but said they had to leave as they had to get back to work the next day. Hermione said she would leave with her parents but be back tomorrow morning to go shopping. We bid them farewell as hermione took there hands to apparate. Once they were gone I ran up and got a set of parchments and the big pouch of money. I came down and places the pouch in front of mum and dad.

Mum:"what's this dear?"

Me:"it's money. Me dad and all my brothers are going to buy bricks and motor and do up the house. It was my fault the house was burnt down. Before you say it wasn't it was. Bellatrix only came here because I was here. So your not going to refuse. Me and hermione practically live here and Charlie's staying here to. I finally have a proper family and I want to do this. everyone can have their own rooms and the rooms now can be extended a little. Mum dad I want you to have the best of everything because you have me the best of everything. I don't want to change the house though because I loved it and love it how it is. It's always been home since the first time I walked into here. I just think it definitely needs to be bigger though." I hadn't realised that everyone else had walked in and heard my speech. As soon as I was finished i was engulfed into a bone crushing hug. But I wouldn't change the hug for the world as it contained all of my family. "Bill fleur. Me and Ginny have a gift for you." I held Ginny's hand as I passed the papers to bill and both he and fleur read them.

Bill:"Harry we can't." He said as mum took the parchments of him."

Me:"you can and you will. It will be a small place of your own for whenever you need to get away. Or whatever. Teddy will be where I am and I don't and can't sell that house so I'd rather it be inhabited taken care of and loved by family." fluer threw her arms around me and hugged me and Ginny. Then bill hugged us to.

Bill:"thank you."

Me:"don't mention it, big brother." after that they all decided it was time for bed as they had another long day tomorrow. Ginny placed teddy his basket, put a warming charm on his blanket and a silencing charm on the room so he wouldn't wake anybody. We both changed into our night clothes and I pulled her next to me as we lay down, her head on my chest."

Ginny:"Harry how will we thank you for all that you've done for us?"

Me:"Ginny there no need for thank you. You've given me more than I could have ever dreamed for let alone wish. I am indebted to this family who took me in as their own and to you for the love you've given me. What I did was nothing." Ginny looked up at me.

Ginny:"it was something Harry. You made out family happy. You made mum and da cry tears of joy and I've never seen dad cry. Not even out of happiness. You've made our brothers and me happy. That's more than something." I smiled at her."

Me:"can we go to sleep now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Ginny:"i know your trying to change the subject. But ok seeing as were tired and we have a long day tomorrow." I kissed her lips.

Me:"good night gin sweet dreams."

Gin:"good night Harry sweet dreams."

Me:"I love you Ginny weasly."

Gin:"and I love you Harry potter."

With Ginny wrapped safety in my arms our breaths slowed and became even. Our eyes dropped and could no longer stay open. They closed and we both fell straight to sleep.

**Ok so there's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Please review. I haven't had a single one :( Let me know what you all think as hearing what you have to say means a lot to me. Anyway thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I was back in that graveyard. I looked around but saw no one. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and saw wormtail. I pulled out my wand but it was too late.

Wormtail:"expeliarmus." My wand flew out of my hand. "Levi corpus." I felt my feet lift if the ground and I was flung back into the statue the stick of the axe that was part of the statue falling across me rendering me unable to move. I saw a shape move out of the shadows. Voldemort.

Vol:"Harry potter." He rasped in his snake like voice. "I'm going to make you pay. Bring the girl." I looked around frantically. Not Ginny no. It can't be Ginny. But my worst nightmare came true. There walking limply was Ginny. She was holding teddy in her arms. She looked weak and tired. I saw the face of the person bringing her. It was Draco.

Me:"let her go. You want me you've got me. Let them go." Draco pushed Ginny and she fell to the floor holding teddy close to her. I tried pushing with all my might anger coursing through my veins.

Vol:"your going to watch them get tortured and then I'm going to tell them and you will helplessly watch then die." My anger built. As voldemort raised his wand and shouted crutio my anger allowed me to break free as I jumped I front of Ginny and teddy the curse hitting me square in the chest. I who there's around my muscles twitching the pain excruciating but at least it hadn't hit Ginny.

Ginny:"Harry." she cried.

Vol:"so clever Harry. You make it so easy for me. I watched helplessly as he raised his wand. "How great it is to watch history repeat itself."

Ginny:"please no. Not my baby. Not Harry. Take me leave them." Voldemort laughed. He ignored Ginny's pleas.

Vol:"avada kadavra." Green light shot out of the wand as Ginny turned her back attempting to save teddy."

me:"GINNNNYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

I was shaking violently.

Ginny:"Harry. Harry." No I was being shaken. I opened my eyes to se I was sat up in bed my hand outstretched. I looked around me eyes settling on Ginny. I took her face in my hands running my hands up and down her just to be sure she was there.

Me:"Ginny. You're ok. You're here. Teddy?"

Ginny:"he's sleeping. Of course I'm here. and I'm ok look Harry I'm fine."

Ginny's POV

i awoke to the sound if crying. I got up and padded across the room to teddy. I conjured a bottle of warm milk and held it to his lips. He quiet ended down and fell back to sleep. As I headed back to bed I could see Harry moving his head side to side thrashing frantically before sitting bolt upright his hand held out as he screamed my name then no. I rushed over to him. Cold sweat trickling down his face. I shook him awake. He looked at me bewildered.

Harry:"Ginny your ok. Your here. Teddy?" He asked questioningly.

Me:"he's sleeping. Of course I'm here. I'm ok. Look Harry I'm fine." I was stroking his face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him kissing my head muttering to himself.

Harry:"your ok. Your ok. It was just a bad dream." I looked up at him. "You must have left me."

Me:"Harry what did you see? I only went to give teddy his bottle."

Harry:"voldemort. He tried... He tried to..." He broke down in tears. His words not forming proper sentences but jumbling out. "You and teddy... I tried... I couldn't... I really tried... You... Dead." I pulled away from him and held him close to me and tried calming him.

Me:"Harry it was just a bad dream. Voldermorts dead. He's gone for good. He can't come back now." harry had calmed down a little. I could still feel him shaking. I felt my heart wrench. He'd been through too much. This was so unfair. Is tricked his hair and waited for him to catch his breath. A few moments later he looked up.

Harry:"it felt so real. But my scar didn't hurt. So that means there's no danger. I have always had nightmares Ginny but they usually warned me of danger. It was only when I was with you they stopped. When your with me everything is fine. Your my light. Without you I'm just darkness. That's why before I said you must have left."

I was shocked at what Harry was telling me. He had nightmares. But they went away when he was with me. This filled my heart with joy but at the same time with sorrow that I couldn't have done anything earlier. I placed my palm in his cheek.

Me:"Harry I will never leave you. I can't be without you. Since were awake why don't we talk about the dream or whatever you want to talk about." He nodded.

Harry:"just a second I have to check on teddy. For my own peace of mind." I watched him pad over. He looked at our sleeping baby then lent over him placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He made a great father. He walked back over and sat on the bad leaning against the back wall. He pulled me between his legs and held me close. I pulled a blanket over us and rested my head on his chest, his heart beating normal once more. He was silent for a moment.

Me:"Harry you don't have to tell me anything you don't want. Yes I did want to know to know where you where for months and what you were doing. But I'm not going to force you to tell me." I said leaning my chin on his chest and looking up at him.

Harry:"no I want to tell you. I don't want there to be secrets between us. I just don't know where to start."

Me:"how about after you left bill and fleur's wedding?" He nodded.

Harry:"we apparated to London. Ran into two death eaters managed to erase their memory then we were moving between hillsides and forests. We were looking for horcruxes."

me:"what's a horcrux?" I asked confused.

Harry:"a horcrux is an item, any item that hold a piece of a persons soul. It's created by killing another person. Voldemort created 7 knowingly and one unknowingly. He did it to make himself immortal. Remember Tom riddles diary?" I nodded. "I destroyed it with a basilisk fang in the chamber of secrets. At the time I didn't know. Then ilast year Dumbeldore showed me voldermorts mothers ring. He destroyed that but we were still unsure of what exactly it was that we were destroying. So I had to extract a memory from professor slughorn. That's when we found out. Dumbeldore found another. It was a locket. We went to this cave to get it but it ended up being fake. But it came with a letter signed by an R. A. B. It said he was going to try and destroy it. We went to grimmauld place and found out who R. A. B was. He was sirius's brother regulus. Kreacher told us mundungus fletcher had stolen the locket. When we caught him he told us umbridge had taken it of him. We used poly juice potion and snuck into the ministry and managed to steal it. But we couldn't destroy it. We didn't have a basilisk fang or the sword of gryffendor. We took it in turns to wear the horcrux as it made us angry and it was like it almost began controlling us. Ron left and we had had an argument. That's when he had said the stuff about me not having a family. Then a couple days later I saw a patronus. I followed it and saw the sword at the bottom of a frozen lake. I broke away some ice and stupidly climbed in wearing the locket. As soon as I tried to grab the sword the locket began pulling me away almost strangling me and keeping me underwater. Ron took me out and got the sword. I told him to destroy it after I opened it. After that we were caught by some snatcher and taken to malfoy manor. Hermione cast a spell on my face so I didn't look like me. Bellatrix saw the sword and thought we had stollen it from her vault. She locked me and Ron downstairs where we met Luna mr Olivander and the goblin. Dobby appeared and he saved us but ended up getting killed. We figured there was another horcrux in bella's vault. We told the goblin to get us in but he wanted the sword as his price. We got in managed to get the cup but the goblin tricked us. He took the sword and left. we ended up freeing the dragon and flying out. After that I had a vision sort thing about ravenclaw and the snake. That's when we came back to Hogwarts. Ron managed to get into the chamber and get a basilisk fang where they destroyed the cup. Luna told me to meet Helena the raven laws ghost and she have me the hint of the diadem being hidden in the room of requirement. I destroyed that with a basilisk fang. Snape was killed but before that he gave me his tears. I found out that he had loved my mum and whatever he did he had done it to protect me. Even though he hated my father. In his memories I saw Dumbeldore tell him that I was also a horcrux. But voldemort didn't know. When voldemort had tried to kill me a piece of his soul had gone into me. That's why I had all of voldermorts powers. Neville killed the snake and I knew I had to die. When he killed me I met Dumbeldore. He told me I could still come back. He explained some stuff and then he left. I knew I had to pretend to be dead. Malfoys mum asked me if Draco was safe. Something told me to trust her. I nodded slightly and she announced I was dead. And then you know the rest."

Me:"wow." I heard Harry chuckle. The vibrations reverberating through his chest. I smiled at him. I loved hearing him laugh. "What's funny?"

Harry:"you. I told you all that and you say wow. Anyone else would have been running for the hills."

Me:"well I'm not anyone else. I love you and I will never leave you." His face turned serious for a moment. He placed his palm on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He looked straight into my eyes.

Harry:"I know. And I'm so lucky to have you. It's one of the things I love about you." He looked at me for a moment. Through his eyes I could see him battling with himself. "You know when I was away I would watch the marauders map all the time. Just to make sure you were safe that you were still alive and even though the radio would set me on edge I would always listen out for your name. I was scared gin."

Me:"I know. And Harry I'm the lucky one. Come on let's go to sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." He nodded. He kissed me softly. I moved so he could lie down but as he did he pulled me fully onto himself. Stroking my hair.

Harry:"I love you Ginny Weasley."

Me:"I love you too Harry potter." Like that we fell to sleep.

I heard noises outside the door. I groggily opened my eyes and glanced at my watch. It was half 8 in the morning. I groaned and lifted my head of hares chest. My gaze caught his face and I smiled to myself. He had a small smile on his lips. He's hair messy as always. He looked so peaceful. I rarely got to watch him sleep. I kissed him gently and watched his smile widen. I got up slowly careful not to wake him. I walked over to teddy's cot. He was awake and playing with his toes. I smiled at him and picked him up. I kissed his forehead grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom closing the door so the noise wouldn't wake Harry. I filled the little bath tub and made sure the water was warm. I took of Teddy's soiled nappy and his clothes. I wiped him clean before sitting him carefully into the water. he splashed happily and I couldn't help my heart blooming with love for him. I bathed him put on his nappy and wrapped him in a towel. I waved my wand and the water drained and the bath put itself away. I lay teddy down on the carpeted floor, dried him put moisturizer on his body and powder on his chest. I put on a baby vest suit. It's almost as if he knew he had to stay quiet or else he would wake Harry. I picked out a cute dungaree that had a green and blue stripy shirt beneath it. I made him where some blue socks and little blue coloured baby trainers. I put him back in his cot so he could play whilst I tied away. I conjured a bottle and placed a charm on it so it would hold itself up. I cleaned up quickly and was done by half 9. All of Teddy's stuff had been placed where it should go. i had managed to make room in my drawer for his clothes by putting an extension charm on the wardrobe. I looked over at Harry who was still asleep. He had worry etched on his face. I walked up to the bed and sat besides him. A long sigh escaped my lips. I kissed his forehead. A little smile curled on his lips. I just wish I could take all his troubles from him. I sat looking at him transfixed. I studied the features I thought I would never see again. His long black eyelashes fanning out against his high cheekbones. His hair messy like always. My fingers itched to run through his hair but I kept a hold of my hands. The little dip at the bottom of his neck. His muscular and strong jam that was slightly stubbed. Teddy talking to himself caused me to look away from Harry. I stood and walked over. The empty bottle lat next to teddy who was now gurgling happily. I picked him up and made him burp. Then putting him down I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back out Harry was sat on the bed playing with teddy. I admired them both from afar for a moment. Harry looked at ease and he looked happy. He was going to be a great father. Teddy was laughing as Harry played peek a boo. He kept pulling Harry's hands away from his face. Harry must have felt someone looking at him as he turned to look at me.

Harry:"hey."

Me:"hey." I said walking towards him. "Did you sleep ok after..." I stopped as he nodded.

Harry:"why didn't you wake me?"

Me:"you looked so peaceful and after last night I just didn't have the heart to wake you." Harry smiled.

Harry:"how long have you been awake? You dressed him and cleaned. You should have waited I would have helped."

Me:"Harry I've only been awake for about an hour. Honestly it's fine. I didn't need your help. Right give me teddy and you go brush your teeth."

He nodded. I quickly changed my clothes Whilst Harry was in the bathroom. He came out as I was making the bed. He quickly changed to pulling on some muggle clothes. A pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I was also wearing muggle clothes. Some that Harry got me. A pair of white jeans with a white floral full sleeved cotton top. I had some shoes called converse's on as I refused to wear sandals or heels. As he finished changing he comes and encircles me in his arms.

Harry:"you look beautiful." I feel myself blushing.

Me:"so do you." He smiles as he kisses me.

Harry:"I don't compare to you gin." He let's go of me and I frown at the loss of his warmth. He's picked up teddy and taking my hand he leads me down stairs. Everyone smiles as we enter the kitchen. Hermione takes teddy of Harry and we sit down with the others.

Mum:"did teddy let you sleep last night? We didn't hear a thing."

Me:"he only woke up once for a feed but I did mufliato so he wouldn't disturb anyone." mum smiled and nodded. I passed hermione a jar of baby food as she wanted to feed teddy. Fred and George walk in just as hermione finished feeding him.

Fred:"hello little weasel-bee." He says ruffling teddy hair. Which right now is ginger. He seems to have enjoyed his breakfast." Hermione cleans his face and George picks him up.

George:"let's go play outside with your two favourite uncles."

Ron:"I'm his favourite."

Fred:"sure you are wonnikins." I smile at my brothers.

Ginny:"be careful with him. And no flying." They nodded and rolled their eyes as the walked into the back garden. Again I noticed Harry had barely eaten. He pushed his plate away and stood up. "Where at you going?"

Harry:"I'm going to get remus's letter. I still need to read it." I nodded.

Me:"do you want me to come with you?" Harry shook his head.

Harry:"you stay here and finish your breakfast."

Me:"Harry you've hardly eaten. Eat properly then you can go and read it."

Harry:"I'm not hungry. I can't eat anymore." He leant down and kissed my forehead before making his way upstairs. But I was a Weasley too. I would leave him alone for 15-20 minutes but then I was going after him. I didn't want to push him because then he'd close up again but I wasn't going to leave him alone to brood either.

Harry's POV

I walked up the stairs entered Ginny's room and closed the door behind me. If I knew Ginny I knew she would be up soon. She would give me some space but she would not let me brood. She cared so much about me. I know I don't deserve her. She looked worried when I pushed my plate of food away. But the truth is my guilt won't allow me to eat. Seeing teddy this morning I couldn't help but think it should have been Remus and nymphadora there instead of me and Ginny. But they were dead because I wasn't quick enough to kill voldemort. I shook away my thought as I picked up the envelope opened it and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_ Well if your reading this it means both me and nymphadora are no longer around. Harry I need to tell you something. Your parents lily and James. They also made me your godfather as well as Sirius. Me your dad and Sirius were close but your mother and I shared a deep bond. A brother-sister bond. They couldn't choose between me and Sirius so appointed us both as your godparents. But I couldn't tell you And no body besides the four of us knew. I wanted you to have your time with Sirius. That special bond. Please don't hate me for not telling you. I loved you like my own Harry and to me letting you be with Sirius was important. He kept telling me to tell you but I refused. So when it came to appointing Teddy's godfather their wasn't ever a choice. It was always you Harry. Andromeda will take care of him but please visit him sometimes. He would like that. Also would you tell him about me and tonks. Not at first but when he's old enough. Just tell him we loved him and we will always be watching down in him as well as you. So depressing things aside I would also like to give you a word of advice. About girls. Ginny In particular. She's a lovely girl Harry and she loves you. Don't make the same mistake as James. He almost lost lily because he was blind to see her love. Don't lose her Harry. I've seen the love she has for you in her eyes. And I know in my heart of hearts she will save you from yourself because she is a lot like your mother. And after all Lilly did save James from himself. Sometimes I would see lily in ginny. I would advice you to make her yours Harry. When your old enough marry her. And then tell her that we would love for her to be Teddy's godmother. I'll stop blabbing now. Take care Harry. Be happy and always remember we are all so proud of you. _

_ Lots of love Remus lupin. _

I read the last line then re-read the whole letter. As I finished reading the letter for the second time the door creaked open and Ginny walked in. She sat I front of me.

Gin:"Harry are you ok?" I nodded.

Me:"he was my godfather too." I said passing her the letter. She read it and then looked at me.

Gin:"Harry." She said slightly chocked. She flung her arms around me and I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I hid my face in her hair. "Oh Harry." After a deem moments Ginny pulled away. She wiped my face and looked at me. "Harry I know he didn't tell you but at least you know now."

me:"I know gin but this just makes me feel more guilty. They shouldn't be proud of me. But I'm going to sure teddy is loved and I will tell him how his parents died as heroes. I'm going to keep him with me all the time."

Gin:"Harry don't feel guilty. How many times do I have to tell you? They are proud and they will be even prouder when they know that you've adopted teddy. They want you to be happy Harry. They want you to move forwards and so do I. For Teddy's sake please Harry. I know that that is why you haven't been eating properly because you feel guilty." I looked at her slightly shocked.

Me:"Ginny it's going to take time for me to believe that if I ever do believe it. But I promise you I will try to move forward and be happy not only for teddy but for you as well because your my life line Ginny. You were the only thing that kept me going that kept me alive. And I will do this for my family for mum and dad." I felt my resolve harden. Ginny smiled And nodded. "He said your like my mum. They want you to be Teddy's godmother. I know they'll be happier knowing your becoming his real mum. Was I the only one dumb enough not to see your love for me?" I say sheepishly at the end. Ah laugh and nods.

Gin:"yes you were but you saw the light. Before it was too late." I grew serious again for a moment.

Me:"Ginny you are my light. Always and forever." She smiled and kissed my lips.

Gin:"ok mr sentimental. Let's go. We have to go change Teddy's name and starts buying stuff for the wedding. I also believe you and the rest of the boys are going to start doing up the house." I nodded and smiled at her I took her hand and we walked down. Ron had strapped teddy to himself and was holding a folded up stroller in the other.

Ron:"come on you too we have lots to do today."

We laughed as we all apparated to the leaky cauldron before walking out to diagon alley. I opened out the stroller and Ron gently put a now sleeping teddy into it. It was really warm as it was summer so Ginny only half covered teddy in a thin blanket. Me Ginny and dad went to the ministry as the rest decided to go and check if Neville and seamus were handling weasleys wizard wheezes ok as Fred and George had taken the day off. As we got to the ministry we were greeted by Kingsley as soon as we walked through the grate. He took us up to the law enforcement unit where we were seen straight away. Kingsley insisted on handling us himself. He lead us to a small office and asked us to take a seat.

Me:"as you know I am teddy lupin's godfather. Me and Ginny are adopting him and would like our names to be put as his second parents. I would also like yo change his last name to my own. I know Ginny doesnt have my surname yet but we are getting married in the next couple of weeks so I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem to write her surname as my own from now." I hated using my name to get things done but I felt here it was needed. I'm sure Kingsley understood my hint. He smiled.

Kingsley:"of course Harry. What would you like his new name to be?"

Me:"teddy Remus weasley-potter. And Ginny's to be put as Ginerva Molly Weasley-potter." Kingsley nodded. 10 minutes later everything was done. A new birth certificate was made along with the old one except it had the new details added. And the adoption papers had magically been done and processed. I stood and shook kingsleys hand thanking him as did dad and Ginny.

We walked backed to the grates and ended up back in Diagon alley. We headed over to www. The shop was in full flow. Teddy woke up due to the noise. So Ginny picked him up. I folded the stroller and remembering a useful charm hermione once taught me shrunk the stroller and pocketed it. Ginny smiled at me and I took teddy of her and held him to my chest. He began to whine letting us know he's hungry. Ginny conjured a warm bottle of milk and I lay him in my arms and put the bottle in his mouth as we walked into the back room. Thankfully no one noticed us as it was so crowded. Neville was sat with the rest of the Weasley's. Mum came over smiling.

Mum:"is it done dear?" I nodded.

Me:"teddy is officially our son." I looked down at teddy. " teddy Remus Weasley-potter say hello to grandma." Mum smiled. She took teddy of me and went to sit and feed him as me and Ginny walked closer to the group. Neville came and hugged us both saying congratulations then pulled me aside.

Me:"Neville are you ok?"

Neville:"yes. Actually I've never been better. Harry I wanted to thank you?"

Me:"what for?" I asked him confused.

Neville:"for giving us all hope. For not telling anyone about my parents for being my friend for believing in me. Harry thanks to you Molly killed bellatrix and guess what? My parents are ok now. They think it's because when bella died the effects of the crutio curse lifted. They remember everything. They remember me. And they want to meet you."

Me:"Neville that's great." I said hugging him. I was so happy for him. "But it wasn't thanks to me Neville you should thank my mum." I said looking over at mum who was now playing with teddy. "It's thanks to me that teddy is an orphan."

Neville:"no Harry. It's thanks to you that more people didn't die. Harry how is teddy an orphan when he has you and Ginny as parents now. The best parents in the world. Harry if it wasn't for you most of wouldn't be here right now. You sacrificed yourself Harry to save this world. If you don't think that's enough them I don't know what is. Those people who died as heroes were honoured to fight alongside a great, good hearted, brave and fierce wizard like you Harry. Their deaths weren't in vain. My gran always said to me to live in the hearts of those who love you is not really dying. And they live in all our hearts Harry. If this is anyone's fault is voldermorts because he was heartless. He's the bad guy Harry not you." I nodded. I certainly felt less guilty.

Me:"thank you Neville. That means a lot. I would love to meet your parents. And I have a question for you."

Neville:"yeah?"

Me:"will you be my best man along with Ron?" He looked shocked as a huge grin spread across his face.

Neville:"I would love to Harry." We hugged once more.

Me:"so how are you and Luna?"

Neville:"her dad was killed by a death eater. But she's ok. She's moving in with me and my parents. They're coming out of St. Mungos the day after tomorrow for the funerals. Then they'll be back home." I nodded.

Me:"Neville would you like me to come with you when they come out?"

He nodded looking slightly relieved as if he was glad I mentioned it so he didn't have to ask. We joined the group and Luna joined us soon after that. We all told her we were sorry for her loss but she told us not to be. Ginny asked Luna to be a bridesmaid which she happily agreed to. The girls went of to look at dresses whilst all us guys went to buy the materials we would need for the house. I had passed hermione a bag of gold telling her to look for 5 bridesmaid dresses that Ginny liked and to buy them but to look for an extra special one for mum. We decided to keep teddy which turned into a bad idea straight away as he soiled his nappy as soon as we walked away. Me and Ron took him into a nearby store and walked into the bathroom. I lat him on his changing mat on the floor and undid his clothes. I started to change his nappy with Ron whining in my ear about how smelly it was.

Me:"Ron shit up and button his clothes whilst I wash my hands. Honestly you will have kids one day too and hermione will expect you to change the baby too."

Ron blushed to his roots at this as he buttoned up teddy. I laughed. He picked up teddy and I packed Teddy's bag before shrinking it and putting it in my pocket too. We walked out and Charlie took teddy. He strapped him into the muggle harness hermione had got from god knows where and strapped it to his chest. Then we all went to bobs magical building supplies. Dad and bill placed an order for the materials. They would be at the burrow for when we got back. Next we decided to go to gringotts to get the wedding bands. I wanted goblin white gold. Only the best for my Ginny. The ring sizes were given and I asked for 'always and forever' to be engraved on the inside of both rings. As that was mine and Ginny's love. Always and forever. Then all of us went to look at dress robes. We had decided that Ginny was going to have a muggle wedding dress and that all is guys would wear wedding dress robes. As we walked into the shop a ringing sound came out of my pocket. I took the mobile out and looked at the screen to see hermione's name. Everyone was looking at me curiously. I answered and placed the phone to my ear.

Me:"hey hermione. Where are you guys?"

Hermione:"well I bought them to the blue water mall in London. We've found the perfect bridesmaid dresses. We bumped into Angelina and Alicia. So they got to try on theirs and get the right size. I managed to buy them and hide them from Ginny. We haven't found a dress for Ginny or Molly yet. What about you guys?"

Me:"we've got the building materials and the rings but we haven't got our dress robes yet."

Hermione:"well were all hungry so how about we all meet at the leaky could ten right now and then carry on shopping later?"

Me:"yeah ok. We'll head there now. Bye 'mione."

Mione:"bye." I took the phone away from my ear and pressed the read button on the touchscreen to cut the call.

Charlie:"what the hell is that?"

Me:"its a mobile. I got it and then forgot about it. It's like a portable telephone. Muggle a use it to communicate when they are out. It's just quick and easy. hermione said to head to the leaky cauldron. She said the girls are heading their for lunch." At the mention of lunch they all forgot about the mobile and hurriedly walked back.

New walked in at the same time as the girls. As soon as I saw Ginny I enveloped her into a hug.

Me:"I missed you." I whispered into her ear.

Gin:"I missed you to."

Three tables were placed together and lots of food was ordered. All the bags were shrunken and placed into one which had a lighten and an extendable charm on it. Ginny held teddy and fed him one of his pots. We all discussed what we had been doing. Dad told neville and Luna to spend the next two night and three days at the burrow. They agreed. It was 2 o'clock by the time we got out of the leaky cauldron. We decided to look for the guys dress robes altogether. We walked into madam malkin's who showed us a whole variety. In the end I settled for black and white. My robes had a bow tie. To differentiate the others from mine they had ties and there's were a little simpler than my own. Teddy would also were some dress robes. After we left me and Ginny walked slowly behind our large group.

Gin:"Harry I was thinking that could we buy material and could mum do my dress instead. We'll give her the design but I would like her to do it."

Me:"of course Ginny. I just didn't want to put pressure on her that's why I didn't say."

Gin:"Harry you know mum. Lives of pressure. I think she would live it of we let her make it." I nodded smiling.

We walked around coming in and out of shops. Mum needed ingredients for the food and Fred and George were getting supplies for their entertainment. By 5 we were all shattered. We all apparated to the burrow and flopped into the sofas. Ginny said she was going to change teddy then come down.

Me:"I'll do it you must be tired."

Gin:"no it's ok. You sit." I was too tired to argue. But mum took teddy of Ginny and told her not to worry that she would take care of teddy.

Ginny came and sat in my lap. I kissed her forehead as she put her arms around my neck and hid her face in the crook of my neck placing a soft wet kiss against my skin. I felt my self harden. I wiggled beneath her and I felt her lips curl into a smile against my skin. She nibbled my neck and I wiggled again.

Bill:"you ok Harry?" I nodded as I felt my cheeks heat.

Harry:"need the bathroom."

Bill:"gin let the man go to the bathroom."

She lifted her head and nodded at bill as she winked mischievously at me. I looked around but everyone was oblivious to this. She purposefully slid across my lap rubbing against my shaft as she stood. I practically ran upstairs to her room and into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face to try and calm myself down. She was openly teasing me. Right pay back time. I walked out of the room and leaned over the railing calling her name. A few seconds later I heard her run up the stairs. I walked back into the room and hid behind the door. She came in and closed the door about to call my name but before she could I had her pinned against the now closed door. My lips pressed against hers kissing her hard as my hands he'd hers against the wall. I held both her hands in one as my lips left hers and my free hand trailed down her neck and to her neck line of the top. It scraped her skin before skimming over her breasts and down to her waist line. My lips followed the trail of my hand but biting and sucking at her neck. She groaned and tilted her hips towards me. I lifted her top with my free hand touching her bare skin teasing her by passing my hand over her bra. When I couldn't take anymore knowing if I continued I would give into my desires I pulled away. She tried pulling me towards herself but I apparated and she was left holding thin air. I reappeared silently outside the door and straightened myself up. That's for teasing me Weasley. I thought to myself. I was a potter and a Weasley. I was 2 in 1. I quickly ran down the stairs before Ginny came out of the room. I went and sat back in my place.

Ron:"why did you want Ginny? Where is she?" Shit. Did he have to ask questions. What do I say now?

Me:"erm she's in her room. I was reading remus's letter. So I wanted her with me."

He bought it as he nodded his head and returned to his game of wizards chess. Mum had put teddy to sleep and put him in his carrier. Just as I was about to start playing exploding snap Ginny came down looking flushed and angry. I smirked at her as she glared back at me.

Hermione:"Ginny are you ok?" She asked looking up from her book. Ginny quickly nodded plastering a smile on her face. Only I could see the malice in her eyes. Hermione nodded before returning to her book.

Me:"gin do you wanna play with us?"

Gin:"no thank you. I'm going to go help mum on the kitchen and I think you should to."

Me:"but..." She cut me off.

Gin:"no buts potter." I slumped my shoulders and started standing up. Fred and George were laughing and laughed harder as I scowled at them.

George:"she only your girlfriend and she's this bossy."

fred:"we can't imagine what she'll be like when she's your wife."

George:"what were you thinking Harry?"

Fred:"we feel for you we really do." Ginny glared at them.

Ginny:"do I need to remind you that I am in actual fact his fiancé and that we also have a child." I laughed slightly before straightening my face as I got another glare.

Hermione:"it's ok Ginny I'll come help. Let Harry play." Yes I was getting out of this.

Ginny:"hermione it's fine seriously. Harry doesnt mind. Infact he insists on helping. Dont you Harry?" She says pointedly to me. I nod my head only to be laughed at by everyone. I follow Ginny in to the kitchen.

Mum:"it's ok fears you can go inside. Me and fleur have everything under control."

Ginny:"it's fine mum. Fleur can go in and rest. Me and Harry will help." Mum nodded and fleur went inside. When mum went inside a moment Ginny turned to me.

Gin:"how could you do that to me then leave me hanging." She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the floor."

Me:"well I had to get you back for teasing me in front of all our brothers and my sister."

Gin:"yes but..." She became flustered. I smirked at her again. "You left me horny as he'll Harry then vanished."

Me:"and you did the exact same to me but I front of people so I had to leave instead of love you like I wanted to."

Gin:"fine have it your way potter. Your on. We'll see who's the first to crack until tonight."

Me:"your on Weasley." Just then mum came back.

Mum:"everything ok dears?"

We both smiled sweetly and nodded. During the next 45 minutes we not only helped mum to cook but we teased each other crazy. Ginny would purposefully rub her body against mine every time mum wasn't looking. I kept slipping my hand under her top and kissing her senseless for a few seconds whilst mum went to place something on the dining table. Finally it was time to sit down and eat. I sat down hoping someone other than Ginny would sit besides me. I don't think I could keep this up for much longer but I wasn't going to crack first. Unfortunately Ginny sat next to me. Her left hand traveled up my thigh and she rested it on my crotch squeezing lightly. It took all my strength to suppress a groan. I closed my eyes before breathing deeply and opening them again. I took my right hand and placed her left back in her lap. I put my arm around her waist in what seemed like I loving gesture to the rest of the family. Thank goodness there was a wall behind us. I hitched her top up a little and allowed my fingers to draw circles on her back. Our chairs were so close that I was able to completely wrap my arm around her waist. Using this as an advantage I moved my hand around to her waist. Then moved it downwards towards the button of her jeans. I felt her become rigid. Before I could undo the button she quickly stood straightening her top as she did before anyone could notice.

Gin:"is that teddy crying?" Everyone went silent a minute.

Mum:"no dear. You must be hearing things."

she nodded before sitting down. She moved her chair slightly away from mine and the teasing ceased during the rest of dinner. After a huge dinner which I didn't have much of again but more than I had been having everyone was sleepy. Mum waved her wand and allowed magic to clear up. She insisted on keeping teddy in her own room saying me and Ginny should get some proper rest. We finally agreed and moved the cot into mum and dad's room. Then me and Ginny headed to our own room.

**Ok so I'm going to stop there. What did you all think? Please let me know. I have a basic idea of were in going with this but if anyone has any ideas please do share. Criticism is always welcome as I love to improve my writing. So please leave me a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

_Then me and Ginny headed to our own room. _

As soon as the door shut behind us our lips found each other's and joint together. I waved my wand and muttered muffliato against Ginny's lips and cast a spell to make sure the door stay locked. We were a mass of hands and lips. Trying to rip each other's clothes off. I walked Ginny backwards towards the bed. I lay her down half laying myself on top of her. Our clothes were scattered across the floor. My hands were travelling up and down her body as hers her scraping my back and pulling my hair. She tilted her hips towards me moaning as I sucked the base of her neck.

Gin:"Harry please." she breathed. This was my undoing. I cast the protection charm and held her hips in place. I drove into her and paused as her body arced of the bed and she groaned loudly a moan escaping my own lips. I pulled out slowly before thrusting into her again. "Faster. Harry faster." I increased the speed and soon we were in a rhythm of our own, Ginny meeting each of my thrusts. One more and we both climaxed loudly. I almost collapsed on Ginny but managed to turn and pulled Ginny on top of me instead. She lay sprawled over me, me still inside her, her fiery red hair draped around her. We lay panting for about 10 minutes before she raised her head of my chest and looked at me smiling.

Gin:"I think we should call that one a draw." I smiled at her. I pulled out of her slowly and with a flick of my wand we were cleaned up and ready for bed. We lay under the duvets wrapped around each other, my skin rubbing against hers, Ginny's head once again on my chest.

Me:"gin I have to go with Neville the day after tomorrow to st mungo's to bring his parents back. And then there's Mad-Eye's Remus's and Tonks funeral straight after. I'm scared gin. I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye yet."

Gin:"Harry it isn't really saying goodbye is it? They will still live on in our hearts. Were just putting there bodies to rest. And I will be with you every step of the way." I kissed her head.

Me:"I know."

Gin:"would you like me to come with you when you go to st mungo's with Neville."

Me:"I would have liked you to come but I think I need to do this on my own. I don't think Neville wants too many people there."

Gin:"ok then. I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

Me:"thanks."

Gin:"good night Harry sweet dreams."

Me:"goodnight gin. Sweet dreams. I love you."

Gin:"I love you too." With that we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Next morning

I was drying my face with a towel when I heard Ginny scream. I rushed out of the bathroom and Ginny rushed into my arms.

Gin:"Harry." She said pointing to the middle of the room. Her scream had bought the rest of the house rushing into our room too. I looked at where she was pointing and there in the middle of the room floating in the sky was Fawkes.

Me:"Fawkes."

Gin:"who. there was a fireball in the middle of the room that appeared out of nowhere." I smiled at her.

Me:"that's Fawkes. Dumbeldore's Phoenix." I let go of Ginny and walked towards the bird. It had a package around its leg. I detached it before Fawkes perched himself onto my shoulder. Everyone gathered round. I opened the package to find a small box and a thick letter addressed to myself. Ginny was now stood besides me. I passed her the box as I opened the heavy envelope. I opened the letter first. Then I read it aloud.

_Dear Harry, _

_ If Fawkes has bought you this it means I'm no longer in this world. I don't trust the ministry so I ensured that after I pass Fawkes bring this to you. I want you to know your a great wizard Harry potter. In the time I've known you the thing that I learnt most about you is the fact that you blame everything on yourself. You are not a dark wizard Harry. Your on the good side. If anyone is to blame it is those wizards who only think of themselves and enjoy killing and torturing others for pleasure. You would make a great auror. Yes I have been informed that, that is what you want to do as a profession. A word of advice boy. You've done your part for the wizarding world. Do not think you have to become an auror because you have to continue saving the world. Be happy and live your life. I gave my life to the world and lost everything I held dear and everything I loved. I died alone and that isn't a great way to die. But you grew on me during the short times we spent together. And yes you became dear to me. So I've left you my will. I've also left for you my eye. If you do decide to become an auror it will help you a lot. Ask granger to make it eye friendly for you and tell Weasley he'd make a great auror too. By the way Fawkes is your new bird._

_ Alastair Moody/ Mad-Eye. _

I passed the note to Ginny as I opened the bunch of papers. The first paper read the will of Alistair Moody. He'd left me his two properties all his wealth and all his dark wizard catching equipment. I took the box of Ginny and opened it. Sure enough inside was his eye whizzing around and two keys. They both had tags on. The tags had the addresses of the properties on. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. Mum came forward and hugged me.

Mum:"are you ok dear?" I nod.

Me:"I'm shocked though." She let's go placing a hand on my cheek and smiled at me warmly.

Mum:"come on everyone. Give Harry a moment alone. Ginny dear bring him down soon. Your breakfast will get cold." Ginny nodded and they all filed out.

Gin:"you ok?"

Me:"I feel 10 times worse."

Gin:"Harry why didn't you tell me? About only becoming an auror because you felt you had to." I shrugged.

Me:"I don't know. I guess i wasnt really admitting it to myself. If I did then there was a chance of me backing out. If I kept in telling myself I wanted to then I wouldn't back out. I guess he saw right through me."

Gin:"oh Harry." She hugged me. "I don't want you to become an auror because you feel you have to. If your going to do that then so am I. I'm going to become an auror to." I pulled away from her.

Me:"but gin you've always wanted to be a quidditch player."

Gin:"and you wanted to be one to." I frowned.

Me:"how did you know." She looks down slightly embarrassed. "Tell me."

Gin:"erm...well... I... Errr... I heard you talking in your sleep."

Me:"I talk in my sleep?"

Gin:"sometimes."

Me:"why didn't you tell me?"

Gin:"because you didn't tell me yourself so I thought you didn't want me to know. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by asking you right out... Are you angry?" I smile at her.

Me:"with you?... Never." She smiles back and pecks my lips.

Gin:"we'll discuss this later. For now let's go eat breakfast." I nod. Before leaving the room i transfigured hedwig's old cage into a stand for fawkes. He flew onto it and closed his eyes to take a nap. Taking Ginny's hand into my own we walked to breakfast.

I couldn't eat much. My tummy was churning.

Mum:"everyone's sent back there replies and they all say they'll make it. Harry and Ginny dears what are you going to do today?"

Me:"mum me and gin were thinking if we bought the fabric would you sew Ginny's dress?" Mum tears up.

Mum:"I would love to."

Gin:"well were going to buy the fabric today and I need to get shoes and some accessories. Harry needs to go to gringotts to put the documents in his vault we still have to get bridesmaid accessories and dresses and flowers and we need to sort out the music and oh my goodness we've got so much to do." Teddy chooses this moment to start crying. His hair red. Ginny takes him of a frightened looking Ron and places him against her shoulder bobbing him up and down. He starts to quieten down. "Maybe this was a bad idea to have it so soon."

Bill:"why are you getting worked up little sister. Have you forgotten you have six brothers and 2 sisters. Me and Fleur are going to sort out the flowers and the decorations. Fleur is helping mum with the cooking and the cake. Fred and George are handling entertainment. Percy is helping Charlie. They are going to hire a band, make sure there are enough tables and chairs and put the marquee's up with dad. We are all going to start on the house today and thanks to Harry we've been able to hire some extra help. We'll be done in about 7-10 days. You Harry, Ron, mione, Neville and Luna can go to muggle London today. Buy the material and your accessories. Also you can visit the Dursley's and get it over and done with. Harry if you give me the documents I can put them in your vault for you. And I'll have them transfer Moody's vault into yours as well. There. You've got nothing to worry about." Ginny visibly relaxed.

Mione:"and gin it was supposed to be a surprise but I've already got the dresses. We all tried them on to. Even Alicia and Angelina. They're upstairs." Ginny smiles as she sits besides me.

Gin:"what would I do without you all." I kiss her temple and she smiles. Teddy let's out a large burp before gurgling happily. We all laugh at him.

Mum:"come on you six hurry up. You have lots to do." So the six of us stand up. I run upstairs and grab the documents and Ginny's bag. Then run back down.

Me:"wait don't we have to go to gringotts anyway to get our muggle money?"

Mione:"Harry I changed enough money yesterday. I still have about £4000 left. I'm sure that will be more than enough for today." I nod at her. I pass Ginny her bag and bill the documents.

Mum:"Ginny dear me and Fleur will keep teddy. That way you have one less thing to stress about." Ginny looked torn. This would be the first time since we had adopted teddy she would be spending the whole day without him. I would miss him too but mum had a point. I had an idea. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and handed it to mum.

Me:"Mum we'll ring you of hermione's phone. When it makes a noise the screen will light up. All you have to do is swipe the screen and put the phone to your ear." I say showing her the swiping motion. "Is that ok?" She nodded as she took the mobile and looked at it skeptically. "gin we can call whenever we want to now to see if Teddy's ok."

Gin:"fine." She sighed. Mum took teddy and we all walked outside until we were out of the wards. Taking Ginny's hand we side apparated to London. We went to the centre of London to be precise. We decided to stick together first.

Gin:"Harry can I ring now?"

Me:"Ginny we've only just got here. You saw him 2 seconds ago. He's ok."

Gin:"but..."

Me:"no buts. Come on. We've got lots to do."

Gin:"fine." She huffed.

We set off going to different stores. Ron Neville and Luna got very annoying at one point. They kept pointing to things and touching things asking what they were and what they did. They were like little children. And Ginny was brooding. We went into a few shops but every fabric she was shown she said no. There always seemed to be something wrong with it. She saw a pair of jimmy choo heels in a shop window and fell in love with them. So we went in and she tried them on. They were white coloured and had a single line of diamonds along the edge of the opening. They looked painful. Angelina and Alicia had managed to join us. They all saw silver heels that went with their dresses and decided to get them. Hermione and Fleur were the same size so Mione picked up two pairs. Just as I was about to pay Ginny shrieked. I turned around to see her facing a tiara on a glass shelf. I walked over to her.

Me:"you like it?"

Gin:"I love it. But Harry it's probably really expensive."

Me:"not to me. As long as your happy."

I pecked her lips and before she could say another word I picked it up and added it to our purchases. The total came to £1300 after hermione had negotiated and lowered the price. We went to a few more shops but left each empty handed. By lunch time we had only made the one purchase. Shopping was hard. I always knew there was a reason why I didn't like it. We spotted a nice little cafe on the corner of a long street of shops. There were only a few people inside so we decided to eat here. Before we went in I asked hermione for her mobile so me and Ginny could ring and check up on teddy. The phone rang and was answered by a very loud hello.

Me:"mum you don't need to shout that loud. I can hear you."

Mum:"oh sorry Harry dear. This object is a little strange. Anyway what's the matter." Before I could say another word Ginny grabbed the phone of me.

Gin:"mum is teddy ok? He hasn't bugged you has he? Or cried?"

Mum:"Ginny he's fine. He's been happy all day. He's been watching the work men and fred and George played with him for a while to. He's had a feed just before and I changed him too. Don't fret dear."

Gin:"ok mum. Give him a kiss from me and Harry."

Mum:"yes love. Now of you go. Bye." Ginny passed the phone back to me and I cut the call.

Me:"happy?" She nodded.

We went inside the cafe and took the long table at the back. As soon as we were seated a waitress approached.

W:"what can I get you?"

Mione:"can we have some menu's please." She nodded as she went to fetch some.

Ron:"what's menu? Does it taste nice?" Mione laughed.

Mione:"Ron a menu isn't food. It's a list of everything they sell here." Ron looked down turning slightly red.

Ron:"oh."

The waitress came back and handed us the menu's.

W:"I'll let you decide and I'll come back in 5 minutes."

Me:"ok thank you." I turned to Ginny as the waitress walked away. "What would you like?"

Gin:"I don't know. What do they have?" Before I could answer however Luna spoke up.

Luna:"Harry what's a burger?"

Neville:"and what are chips?"

Ange:"what's a panini?"

Alicia:"do they have pea soup?"

Ron:"these muggles are bloody strange. Mione we can't eat anything here. Let's go."

Me:"keep your voice down Ron." I looked at mione. "Should we just order burgers and chips for everyone?" She nodded. The waitress arrived at the table.

W:"so what can I get you?"

Me:"can we have 8 burgers and chips please."

W:"what drinks would you like?"

Me:"can we just have coke please." She nodded as she scribbled down on her little pad.

W:"it'll be about 5-10 minutes wait." I nodded at her and she left.

Ron:"what's coke?"

Mione:"it's a drink Ronald. You'll like it." A waiter came and placed a plate of salad and our drinks on the table.

Ron:"that looks horrible." He exclaimed as he eyed the brown coloured liquid.

Me:"Ron just try it." Ron picked up the glass and took a small sip. His face transformed.

Ron:"this tastes amazing." He bought the glass back to his lips and began gulping it down.

Me:"Ron no..." Too late. The fizz caused Ron to cough and coke sprayed out of his mouth. Hermione quickly muttered a spell under her breath so the coke cleared itself up without anyone noticing. "Your not supposed to drink it too fast. It's got gas in there.

Ron:"oh." After that he took small sips. Everyone else was trying not to laugh at Ron. They also picked there glasses up and tried it. I had been lucky to be able to sneak some after guests had left. Somehow aunt petunia had never noticed. A waiter arrived placing 8 burgers down on the table. One each in front of each person. Ron was the first one (obviously) to pick his up and take a bite.

Ron:"Harry this is amazing." He picked a chip up and put it in his mouth. "And these are the best things I've ever tasted." I laughed at my friend. Neville poked his burger before picking it up and taking a bite. Soon everyone was chomping through their burgers. They all seemed to be enjoying them. I had eaten all of my chips and half my burger. I couldn't eat anymore. Plus I had something to do. I stood.

Gin:"Harry what's up."

Me:"I need to do something. You guys finish up and I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

Gin:"but where are you going?"

Me:"I can't tell you. But just trust me ok?" Ginny nodded. I give her a brief kiss. "Hermione you've got the money right?" She nodded.

I walked outside of the cafe and apparated to the leaky coldren. Placing a disillusionment charm on myself I entered Diagon ally and hurried down to gringotts. Taking of the charm I quickly entered before someone could notice me. I asked for £2000 in muggle money. Then rushing out of gringotts I ran back to the leaky coldren and apparated back to the cafe. When I entered hermione had just finished paying. I walked up to them and took Ginny's hand. She smiled at me as she leant towards me placing a soft sweet kiss on my lips before pulling away. We all walked out and alicia spotted a small shop across the road. So we all crossed and walked into it. As soon as we walked in Ginny stopped causing me to be pulled back as we were holding hands and I had moved forward. Ginny pointed to something in front of her. Following her finger I noticed she was pointing to some material.

Gin:"Harry that's it. That's the perfect material."

She walked forward as the shop assistant approached us. Ginny asked to see the fabric so the assistant took it down and passed it over to Ginny. Ginny turned towards me holding it up. It was a rich silky material. White with a pearly glow. It was soft to touch and all of a sudden I could imagine it next to Ginny's soft creamy skin.

Me:"gin this is the one."

SA:"May I ask what the material is being used for?"

Gin:"my wedding dress."

SA:"if I may we got some net material in this morning. It's very new. It would go perfectly with that material on a wedding dress."

Ginny nodded and the shop assistant went to retrieve the net. She passed it over to Ginny who in turn looked towards me. I could see it in her eyes that this is what she wanted so I nodded and she jumped for joy. She really was a thing to behold. As I stood watching her for a moment shrieking and giggling with the rest of the girls I was captivated. She was mine. And soon she would be all mine. I felt my heart flutter. Someone nudged me breaking me from my chain of thought. I looked up to see Ron smiling at me.

Ron:"you've got it bad."

Me:"and you haven't?" I teased back. Poor Ron blushed.

Ginny found a gorgeous veil in the shop too. It was a two piece one. One piece was floor length and would fall against the dress. But as it was thin net it would not conceal the dress. The second piece was shorter and would fall just beneath the breast bone. We went to the counter and the grand total came to £450. As soon as we left the shop hermione shrunk the bag, lightened it and placed it in the one bag she was carrying. We entered another shop which was a few shops down. This one was huge. It sold jewellery, other accessories and it also sold things for stag do's and hen nights. Harry found his chance. As the boys and girls seperated he quickly apparated out before someone could notice. He was now stood in front of an apple shop. He entered and looked for someone who could serve him. Before he could fully register what was going on his hand was being violently shaken.

Man:"I don't believe it. Harry potter. I'm honoured to meet you. How can I be of assistance?" I was annoyed now but i bit my tongue and proceeded to talk.

Me:"I'd like to buy a phone."

Man:"of course. Come this way. I'll serve you right away. I'm Tim by the way."

Me:"nice to meet you Tim." He took us to a desk and we sat down.

Tim:"do you know what phone it is you want?"

Me:"I'd like 14 iPhone 5c's please.(yes yes I know they weren't out at that time but just go along with it ok.)"

Tim:"14?" He looked bewildered.

Me:"yes 14. They're gifts. so what's the best deal you can offer me."

Tim:"well as they are the latest ones and apple are not making any further iPhones..." He tapped a few keys on his computer. "I can offer you the price of £1700."

Me:"I'm not paying a penny over £1500." I looked him in the eye. He seemed a bit afraid. "I'm sure you can arrange it for me. After all I am harry potter. The boy who saved the world." I felt guilty. I hated using my name but I wasn't about to let this man rip me off. He wavered. Before stammering.

Tim:"ce... Cer... Certainly."

Me:"good can you hurry now I have some place to be."

5 minutes later I had handed over £1500 and was walking out with my purchases. I entered the Tiffany shop next door and within another 5 minutes emerged holding a little Tiffany blue bag containing a white gold bracelet that had a heart charm which read worlds best sister. I placed the Tiffany bag into the apple one, shrunk and lightened it before placing a disillusionment charm on it so only I could see it. Then I placed it in my pocket. I apparated back to the store making sure I apparated to the back part of the store. I walked to the front and stood behind Neville and Ron just as they turned around.

Ron:"come on Harry what are we gonna do for your stag. This is the last time you'll be free man."

Me:"Ron to be honest I don't want a stag. I'm not a free man. I'm Ginny's. I always have been always will be. I just want a quiet night in with my close friends and my family."

Ron:"fine. Anyway Ginny would have hexed me if I did something she didn't approve of." I laughed as that was indeed true. The three of us headed towards the girls. I heard Ginny speak.

Gin:"mione to be honest I don't want a hen night. I'm not a free woman. I'm Harry's. I always have been always will be. I just want a quiet night in with my close friends and my family." My heart skipped a beat.

Ron:"bloody hell." All the girls whirled around. Ginny looking at me slightly embarrassed.

Mione:"what is it Ronald?"

Ron:"Harry just said the exact same words as Ginny. I swear these two are telepathic."

Ginny head shot up. I stepped towards her taking her hands into my own. She questioned me with her eyes asking if what Ron was saying was true. I nodded. I placed a hand on her cheek stroking it with my thumb. She leaned into my touch briefly closing her eyes. Then she was in my arms. I was holding her and kissing her head. I pecked her lips softly then placed my arm around her waist. Everyone was looking at us with awe. Me and Ginny walked forwards to another part of the store. She stopped in front of some jewellery. She picked up a little box and called for the girls.

Gin:"this goes perfectly with your shoes so it should match the dress. And it's so simple I love it. What do you guys think."

Mione:"your right Ginny. It does." She looked at the price. "And they're a bargain for a fiver. Says here the chain is real silver and that's cubic zirconia diamond." I looked at it once more. There were two single diamond studs and a single diamond coming of the chain. Ginny asked for five. We paid for our purchase them left the store.

Mione:"Merlin's beard!"

Ron:"Mione what's up?"

Mione:"look at the time it's half 4. Harry I think we should visit you aunt and uncle now. I think were done here for now." I nodded. I asked hermione for her phone then rang my own number. Mum answered but began talking before I even had a chance.

Mum:"Teddy's fine. Little loves just fallen asleep."

Me:"mum that's fine. Can you tell Fred and George to apparate to Mongolia crescent please. They need to bring teddy with them. Tell them to hurry."

Mum:"ok love. I'll go tell them now." I cut the call to see 7 confused faces looking at me.

Me:"thought I might as well drop all the bombshells in one go."

With that I took Ginny's hand and apparated to Mongolia crescent. The popping sounds around me letting me know the others had followed. We waited a moment and then another two pops sounded behind us. We turned to see Fred holding teddy to his chest and George holding the carrier. Ginny rushed over to them gently taking teddy and kissing him over and over before placing him in his carrier. I lifted the carrier. Fred had taken Angelina's hand and George had taken Alicia's.

Fred:"so why are we here Harry?"

Me:"because you two have been more brother like to me than anyone even Ron."

Ron:"hey!"

Me:"sorry Ron it's true. Yes we've been through more together but we were always best friends first. And well I needed my brothers today. Obviously your my brother too now." Ron seemed to accept that easier than I thought he would have but I was glad. I was getting nervous now though. My tummy had butterflies. "I'm having second thoughts. Can we just go home."

Luna:"Harry were going there. whether you like it or not they are your family. How do you know that due to these events they haven't changed and now they may want to apologise to you or even thank you." I scoffed.

Me:"that's very unlikely Luna."

Luna:"but it's not impossible." She had a point. I nodded. ginny took my free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Gin:"were all here with you Harry."

I walked forwards and they all followed. Soon enough we were walking down the driveway of number 4 privet drive. I knocked on the door. I heard someone fumble with the door and I tightened my hold on Ginny's hand as well as on the carrier. The door open. And there stood before me was uncle vernon. He had lost weight but he still had the blonde slug above his lips.

Vernon:"what are you doing here?"

Dudley:"who is it dad?" Dudley pushed his father out of the way and glanced at me. He froze when he saw who it was. "Harry. Your alive. Come in. Why are you stood outside?" He stepped forwards and hugged me awkwardly. I'm guessing he really had changed. I thought the behaviour last year was only due to the battle. I guess I was wrong. But deep deep down I knew I was pleased.

Vernon:"Dudders."

Dudley:"oh shut up dad. Come on Harry." Aunt petunia had also arrived. She had watched the whole spectacle. She didn't say anything instead lead us through into the living room. "Sit down all of you." So we did. Me and Ginny sat together and put teddy at our feet in his carrier. I lifted of the cover as we were inside.

Petunia:"so it's over then. He's gone for good this time?"

Me:"yes. Look I..." Uncle vermin cut me of.

Vernon:"you have no business coming here with the rest of these freaks." My patience was wearing thin. But before it could snap Luna spoke up. She half shouted but her voice was calm and level. It was frightening to behold. The only other time I had heard her use this voice was when I hadn't been listening to what she was trying to tell me about the diadem.

Luna:"mr Vernon Dursley. For once in your life shut your mouth and just look at your nephew. Look at him properly. This is the same boy you treated like dirt for years yet here he is being patient with you. He could have destroyed your lives with out using his wand because he is the most powerful wizard to ever live. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be sat here right now. He fought of Voldemort and he won. He saved the world. He has been through hell on earth and you made his life harder every step of the way yet here he is the most famous wizard trying to tell you something but all you can do is insult him. He doesn't have to be here. He doesn't need you. But he respected the fact that whether anyone likes it or not your are still his family. So god help you if you don't shut up and listen and show him some respect. If it wasn't for Harry you would be dead." wow she sat down her chest puffed out Neville besides her with pride glistening in his eyes.

Vernon:"sorry."

Dudley:"you really destroyed him Harry?" I nodded.

Me:"I came to tell you I'm getting married." Ginny took out an invitation and passed it to Dudley. "This is Ginny my fiancé." I said pointing to Ginny. Teddy chose this moment to wake up. I picked him up and he gurgled. Aunt petunia screamed. I looked up to see her pointing at teddy.

Petunia:"his hair just turned black."

Me:"this is teddy my god son. He's a metamorphmagus like his mum. Both his parents were killed in the battle so I decided to adopt him. That's why me and Ginny are marrying so soon so he has proper parents. I didn't want him to have the childhood I had. I'd like you to come to the wedding. That's why I'm here. To ask whether you will come or not."

Dudley:"I'll be there." Uncle Vernon looked serene for a moment.

Vernon:"you want us there. After everything we did?" I nodded.

Me:"like Luna said. Were still family."

Petunia:"how do we get there? I want to help. Harry could we come early so I can help. It's the least I can do."

And for the first time she smiled at me. A real smile. And I smiled back. Teddy gurgled in my lap. We sat there for another hour. Dudley had played with teddy and uncle Vernon and aunt petunia had asked us all questions. I looked at my watch. It read 7pm.

Me:"we better go now. I'll come and pick you up on the week of the wedding. Dudley's got my number. I'll call you to let you know what day I'm coming." they nodded as we stood to leave. Uncle Vernon walked up to me.

Vernon:"thank you Harry. And sorry. I'm proud of you." Then he hugged me. I had never imagined I would see this day. I hugged him back. Then taking hold of Ginny's hand who was holding teddy close to her. And holding onto the carrier I apparated out of the living room and to the burrow. We waited for the rest of the group to appear.

Mione:"that went better than expected." I nodded and we walked through the wards and into the house. I had to relay everything to mum. Then we showed her our purchases. Well everyone else did.

Me:"mum this room looks so much bigger."

Mum:"oh yes. They finished the downstairs. That reminds me do be careful upstairs. There's holes everywhere as they've started the work." We all nodded. "Right then I think you should all have an early night. We've all had a long day today. Ange and Alicia, dears your welcome to stay." They nodded as they followed Fred and George upstairs. I picked up teddy and followed Ginny. Once we were in our Room I put teddy in his cot to play and changed into some night clothes as did Ginny. I placed the necessary charms around the room them took the little package out and reversed the spells.

Gin:"Harry what's that?"

Me:"these are the latest iPhones. I thought we could give one each to everyone as wadding gifts from the both of us. And as Mione already has one I thought we could give her this." I gave her the bag. She took out the box and opened it and read the charm.

Gin:"oh Harry your so thoughtful. They'll love these. But how? When?"

Me:"when we were in the last store I snuck off. Do you like them. One phone is yours. i guess you could have it now."

Gin:"Harry your too much. These are from you. Not me."

Me:"gin how many times do I have to tell you. There is no you and me in us. Whatever's mine is yours. I got these from the both of us."

Gin:"but Harry taking your money like this. It makes me feel guilty. I feel like a gold digger. I love you not your money but other people will think differently."

Me:"gin who cares what other people think. I know that you love me and not my money. What can be more important than that. Our family and friends know you love me and not my money. Your my girl and I want to spend money on you and spoil you rotten because I love you. I told you before the money comes as part of the package."

Gin:"I know but I've yet to get used to it. But your right. As long as you know I don't care about anyone else."

Me:"good." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. Then we put teddy to sleep before laying down and falling asleep ourselves.


End file.
